


Earth and Sky

by wordsphoenix



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: CLEXA I LOVE YOUS, F/F, I should watch the show again for characterization sharpening but I'm not gonna, Political intrigue?, REGULAR CLEXA I LOVE YOUS, THEY'RE MARRIED IN EVERY WAY NOW, Third person with alternating POV between Clarke and Lexa, clexa au, takes place a few months after Clarke and Lexa basically get married that one time, the M rating is in case I write any non-PG-13 sex scenes or Clarke starts swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsphoenix/pseuds/wordsphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is spending some quality time in the capital with her One True Love, Lexa, when they receive some annoying news. Arkadia is back at it again with the political unrest, and only their REAL leader (we all know Clarke runs things 99% of the time) can fix the mess those one-dimensional antagonists have created. If you're interested in CLEXA, the PROMISE OF ORIGINAL CLEXA COMING TRUE (aka that first time they were leading together), or the STRONG POSSIBILITY OF A PUBLIC MARRIAGE CEREMONY (we all know they're already married), this is the fic for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATES: There's only one chapter left. I will try to write it tomorrow.
> 
> NOTE ABOUT DIRECTION: This is a political marriage AU but the 'alternate' part mostly has to do with people actually having common sense and with the timeline being a little shifted. Other than that (and whatever characterization I do--- see tags) this is wholesome Clexa-already-happening slow burn.
> 
> NEW NOTE: I estimate this work will have twenty chapters. I guess that's roughly novella length?

            “What are you doing? Lexa. Lexa. Lexa.” Each time Clarke said her name, she nudged Lexa’s shoulder with her own.

Finally, after about the seventeenth try, Lexa responded, “Do you need something, Clarke?”

“Yeah. I need you to look at this map.”

Lexa’s eyes moved reluctantly away from the book she was reading and settled on the map on the table in front of them. “What’s this?”  
            “It was the border map, before the sky rats came in and-“

“I thought you liked your people,” Lexa said, smiling slightly.

“Yeah. Skaikru. They’re great. But they’d be better if they would settle on a border. They keep moving back and forth over the river.” Clarke pointed to two spots, one on either side of the river. Some days Skaikru decided they needed the extra water source; other days they were content with the lake and small stream that already lay within their territory.

Lexa reached out and guided Clarke’s hand to the river itself. “Why don’t they share the river with the neighboring Trikru village?”

Clarke stared at the map, wondering how she could have missed such an obvious solution. As usual, Lexa was much better at clan relations than she was. “You’re a genius, you know that?”

Lexa smiled at her. “I know that I’ve lived here longer than you. As long as Skaikru doesn’t put too many guards at the border, I’m sure Trikru will have no problem compromising with the river.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Lexa smiled so much now it was ridiculous. Or maybe that was compared to her usual businesslike commander attitude. It was hard for Clarke to tell, given all the time they spent alone together, pouring over maps and books and numbers and planning diplomatic meetings.

“Like… Like I’m…” Clarke searched for the right words. “Like you’re the luckiest commander in all thirteen clans.”

“Well, you’re right. But that’s not exactly what I’m thinking.” She was leaning in close. Her smile drove Clarke crazy.

“You’re not going to say I’m cute, are you? Because I haven’t bathed in like three days.”

Lexa laughed. “’Cute’ isn’t exactly a popular word among Trikru, Clarke.”

She blushed anyway. Damn gorgeous perfect commander. Lexa was the only one who could get Clarke to do that. Partially because no one was willing to question Wanheda, and partly because Lexa was especially skilled at making Clarke feel foolish.

“I would pick a different word.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows.

“Breathtaking.”

… and blushed even more.

Someone knocked, saving Clarke from another fifteen minutes of compliments and blushing.

“Enter,” Heda said. She and Clarke snapped back to their professional postures.

“Commanders,” Octavia’s voice drifted ahead of her. “I have a message from Skaikru.”

Clarke’s stomach dropped. She could tell from the way Octavia was standing, stiff and formal, that something was wrong.

“What’s the message?” Lexa asked.

“Skaikru requests the return of their representative, Clarke Griffin, for the election of a new commander.”

Oh, no. This was not good. A trillion awful scenarios flashed through Clarke’s mind. Most of them involved her getting demoted and forced to stay in Arkadia to help her mother in the hospital. After that moment of distraction, Clarke refocused, trying to remember any recent events that would make Skaikru want to remove Kane from office. “What’s wrong?” She resisted the urge to add that Octavia could relax around them.

Sympathetic though she was about the sky person-Grounder relationship situation, Octavia was still a little disapproving. Probably because Clarke had moved to Polis, indirectly forcing Octavia to become the official messenger between the capital and Arkadia. Also maybe because Octavia and Lincoln had dealt with public criticism that no one was willing to level at Clarke and Lexa. “One of Pike’s followers got out of prison and is making a bid for office.”

Great. “Is his policy as… extreme as Pike’s was?” Clarke tried to read Octavia’s expression, but the warrior training had made that nearly impossible. She shot a glance at Lexa and noticed attentiveness, but no desire to interrupt. She was stepping back to let Clarke ask the questions.

“No, but he does want to triple the border guards and start taxing outgoing trade.”

“What?” If this guy was going to make it harder for Grounders to get medicine and Ark salvage, he wasn’t going to find support from any of the other twelve clans.

“They’re also trying to hold the election as soon as possible. Since a majority of people called for an election, they could do it any day now. I wouldn’t bank on them waiting for one of their opponents to make it back to town.” Meaning Clarke would have to leave as soon as possible or risk losing… more than she was willing to lose. “I’m happy to give you two a minute, but Clarke and I have to leave now if we want to get back in time.”

Clarke nodded. “Let me grab a few things.”

“I’ll be waiting outside the door,” Octavia said. “Ten minutes.”

Once Octavia had made it into the hallway and closed the door, Clarke turned to Lexa. “Well? What do you think?”

“I want your opinion first.”

She took a deep breath. “I have to go back. I can’t let them take me away from Polis. The things I’m learning about your medicine, the things I’m teaching them… I can’t risk being called back permanently.”

As usual, Lexa could tell what else was bothering her. “You can’t risk letting a Pike follower take over, either.”

“The last thing we need is to anger the other twelve clans. Again.”

Lexa sighed. “I guess the other half of our people need you.”

“I guess so.” It was decided. Clarke sprang up and started shoving spare clothes into her bag. A map, a knife, an extra candle…

“Clarke?”

She froze, one hand clutching her bag, the other elbow-deep in medical supplies and dirty shirts.

“I love you.”

Clarke crossed the room in three strides and leaned down to kiss her. “I love you, too.”

Approximately eight minutes later, Clarke reluctantly pulled away. They flashed quick smiles at each other. Clarke closed her bag and went to the door.

When she was almost to the door, Lexa said, “May we meet again.” Clarke felt a surge of warmth hearing the phrase from the girl she loved.

“May we meet again.” After one more glance at Lexa, one more smile on the face that still surprised her, Clarke stepped into the hall.

Octavia was waiting. “I expected that to take longer.”

“Ha ha. Where are the horses?”

“In the stables. I’m going to need a fresh horse. I came as fast as I could.”

Clarke reached out to touch Octavia’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They were already walking, headed for the crank-operated elevator at one end of the building. By now, Clarke was used to the non-electric workarounds the Grounders had created. Polis’s capital building, also known as the Candle, was full of them.

“We’re not taking the stairs?” Octavia asked.

“We’re going to be riding all night, and you want to take the _stairs_?”

“Lighten up, sky princess.”

Damnit. Usually Clarke was much better at picking up sarcasm.

“So, any ideas for your first campaign speech?”

“I missed your humor.”

“I wasn’t joking.”

Clarke stared at her.

“You are going to run, aren’t you?”

“I hadn’t thought about it.” Maybe if she’d spent all ten minutes talking to Lexa…

“You should probably start. Being commander of Skaikru would give you a pretty good excuse to hang around here, at least some of the time.”

“Good point.” She definitely had the experience. On the other hand, gathering actual support might be a problem. Not to mention having to spend so much time away from Polis.

Octavia’s voice brought her back to the elevator. “Got anything good yet?”

“For my speech? Maybe… if I decide to run.”

“I’ve got the whole ride back to convince you.”

By the end of the ride, Clarke had made her decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a decision. Octavia is still sarcastic and Abby still cares about her daughter WHAT ELSE IS NEW?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rivers is the Pike-follower who just got out of prison. I was going for a fish theme maybe I'll make his name even more obnoxious maybe it'll become more symbolic I don't know yet.

            Assuming responsibility may have been the best way to get things done, and it may have been the best way to protect Lexa, but that didn’t make it especially enjoyable.

            Clarke had decided to run for Chancellor. The most official of official positions there was. Granted, she was used to running things. And it would be nice to get some recognition for the job she’d been at least partially doing since their first five minutes on the ground. Still, being away from Lexa was…

            No. She couldn’t think like that. They’d decided that day that their people were one, whether they knew it or not. A decision like that would have been impossible if Clarke didn’t already feel responsible for Skaikru. Lexa understood that. Even the former leaders of the Ark, most of whom wanted to see Clarke rule Arkadia about as much as they wanted to surrender their guns, could see that she was a capable leader. Whether Clarke liked it or not, this was what she had chosen to do. Running for Chancellor was nothing more than a formality.

            All she had to do was convince all of Arkadia that she was extremely qualified.

Clarke had gotten a feel for the political situation when Pike was vying for power. If Kane hadn’t provided his own proof of military strength, he never would’ve been able to gain enough support to have Pike arrested. The name ‘Wanheda’ was probably enough to convince the Skaikru she was ruthless. With the backing of a few high-ranked members of the Arkadian military, Clarke would probably be set.

Relatability was going to be an issue. She had no clue how rumors of her and Lexa’s involvement had been received in Arkadia. Octavia’s bitterness wasn’t a good sign. Chances were Clarke would have to strike the same balance Kane did to stabilize things, placing herself somewhere between Grounder-convert and Chancellor-General. Ideally she’d be read as a force-when-necessary peacekeeper. That was her ideal governing style.

Either way, public image was going to be a problem. Trikru may not have a problem electing a commander under the age of thirty, but Skaikru hadn’t been known for choosing young leaders on the Ark. Clarke was going to have to find a way to remind them that she had held things together on the ground for an extended period of time before they landed. Enough time to become more familiar with Earth than even the most dedicated Arkers- Kane among them.

Sure, it would be sad to see Kane go, but Clarke’s reasons for running were solid. She didn’t want the Chancellorship for comfort or convenience- if that was all she wanted, she would have given up all diplomatic duties and gone back to Polis under the medical pretense. Clarke knew someone capable had to run Arkadia, and, if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t know anyone she’d trust with the job. If Arkadia had rejected Kane once, they could do it again. It was time for a new leader.

That was what she’d say in her first campaign speech.

 

            Clarke’s mom came out of the medical shelter to meet her. It wasn’t quite daylight. The look of relief on Abby’s face implied she’d been waiting up for Clarke.

            “All the patients doing well?” Clarke asked as Abby pulled her in for a hug.

            “Yes. I’ve been more worried about you. I can hardly get a message out.”

            Clarke shot a glance at Octavia, who was hovering a few feet away. “That’s just because we don’t have a real system set up yet. I’m sure things like that will become priorities once the new Chancellor gets elected.”

            “About that.” Abby held Clarke at arm’s length, studying her face. “Are you going to run?”

            Clarke had learned in her time at Polis that brutal honesty and getting straight to the point were more valued in leaders than the alternatives. “Yes.”

            Her mother seemed conflicted. “Are you sure this is the best thing for you to do right now? I mean, you’ve only just gotten to take a break…” Still trying to protect her. Even if it was only just a little.

            Clarke smiled. “Absolutely. I had the whole ride back to think about it.”

            “She’s basically been running things this whole time, anyway,” Octavia chimed in.

            “Octavia.” Abby turned to her. “How’s Lincoln been doing?” While Abby wasn’t the greatest fan of Octavia’s personality, she’d gotten close to Lincoln during his multiple stints in the infirmary. Clarke took Abby’s question as a good sign; it meant Lincoln hadn’t spent much time in the hospital lately. Less anti-Grounder sentiment was exactly what Arkadia needed, whether it caused them to vote for Clarke or not.

            “Decent. Not too great since River started resurrecting the anti-Grounder militia.” Octavia’s arms were crossed, some of her concern for Lincoln and disgust for the Pike disciples breaking her typically stoic exterior.

            “Militia?” Clarke had been focused on her own campaign on the way over. She had clearly missed a few details.

            “Obviously Kane won’t give guns to just anyone. He’s having a hard time stopping the maces, though.”

            “Maces?” Clarke asked, disbelieving.

            “You know Pike followers. They prefer violence to all other forms of communication.”

            It was all Clarke could do to keep herself from pacing. “Who knows the most about this?”

            “Probably my brother.”

            Clarke grimaced.

            Octavia shrugged. “He’s not brainwashed anymore. I know you have a complicated relationship, but you’re going to have to work with him if you want to convert any of the Rivers drones.”

            “Okay…” Clarke turned to Abby. “I would love to catch up, but unfortunately…”

            “Right. Planning the campaign.”

            “And you look like you could use some sleep. I can give you an update on Grounder medicine tomorrow.”

            Abby hesitated. “Do you have a place to sleep?”

            “Yeah. I’ll… get a tent. Campaign headquarters.”

            “I’m sure Kane can find you somewhere to live. A compartment from the Ark or-“

            “No.” Clarke chose her words carefully. “With the election coming up, he’s got enough to worry about.”

            Abby probably didn’t buy it, but she let it go, anyway. “Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow. You should sleep.”

            “I’ll do my best.” At most, Clarke would take a two-hour nap while she waited for her new campaign team to wake up. Lincoln’s knowledge of Clarke’s clans would help keep everyone happy, and Raven’s deductive skills would be insanely valuable… Who else might be willing to help? “Night, mom.”

            “Goodnight.”

            A few moments after Abby disappeared into the hospital, Octavia turned to Clarke. “I take it you’re going to need more of my help?”

            “That depends. Are you going to insist I put Bellamy on my campaign team?”

            Octavia laughed. “You’re talking like this is a yearlong process. If you’re lucky, they’ll give you a week.”

            “I’m going to take this seriously either way.”

            After a minute of steady eye contact, Octavia sighed. “I’m not exactly happy with him. I don’t expect you’ll do more than give him a minute of your time. It’ll take more than a few apologies to make up for everything he’s done.”

            As long as they were clear… “Alright. I’ll have a discussion with him. But we have to be careful. I can’t have people thinking I’m looking to Bellamy for advice.”

            “Even though that’s exactly what you’re doing?”

            “You’ve been in Arkadia for the past few months. What would you do?”

            Smiling, Octavia replied, “I probably wouldn’t risk being seen within ten feet of him.”

            “That makes two of us. I hate to ask this, but would you be willing to let me sleep on your floor? I’m hoping I can get an hour in before the sun’s completely up…”

            “No problem, sky princess. Follow me.”

            Before taking a step, Clarke called, “Octavia?”

            She turned. “Yeah?”

            “If you’re trying to help me become Chancellor, it would probably be best to stop calling me ‘sky princess.’”

            “No problem… Wanheda.” Octavia smirked and kept walking.

            Clarke jogged a few steps to catch up to her. “That’s almost just as bad, but I’ll take it.”

            “What, you don’t like spending time with the Arkers? Associating with us Grounders is slightly less unpleasant?”

            “Try infinitely more pleasant. If you hadn’t been the messenger, I would have seriously considered ignoring the whole thing and exiling myself permanently.”

            “Don’t let Skaikru hear you say that, Chancellor-elect.”

            “I wish. Is there actually a grace period, or does the vote go into effect immediately?”

            “I think it depends on the Chancellor…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds an acceptable way to continue being around Clarke constantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXA POV. The chapter took a long time to write, but it's long! YAY!

            The sun came up too early, and Lexa found herself pacing by the time it had fully risen.

            Clarke had left her at an inconvenient time. Well, not inconvenient, exactly…

            Lexa hadn’t had enough time to prepare for sleeping alone.

            A knock at the door drew her from her thoughts. “Already?” she muttered on her way to the door. Normally, people waited until later in the morning to disturb her or even offer breakfast… Did people already know Clarke was gone? “Enter.”

            Much to Lexa’s relief, the familiar creak of the doors was accompanied by Aden’s voice. “I was told you wanted to see me, Heda?”

            “Yes.” Lexa crossed the room in a few strides and tried not to look too desperate for company. “I mean, no. I had considered requesting your presence, but I… Might I ask who sent you?”

            Once the doors were safely shut, Aden answered, “No one in particular sent me, Heda.”

            This did not usually happen. Again she wondered if it had something to do with Clarke’s absence. As she considered the possibility, Lexa fought the unfamiliar urge to reveal her feelings. While she had certainly gotten used to it around Clarke, she had always been able to assume her old attitude around others. Perhaps it was something about the sleepless night, or how close she was to Aden? “I see. Sit, if you would like to.”

            Aden moved farther into the room, but did not take a chair. “Thank you, but I don’t want to disturb your breakfast. I only wished to ask if you had settled the border dispute between Trikru and Skaikru.”

            Lexa had been so distracted by the thought of Clarke becoming the leader of Skaikru that she hadn’t sent word to the clans about the decision they had made the night before. It was natural for Aden to ask about it; one day he would be mediating disputes of his own. Already he made sure the younger children got along with one another. In any case, Aden would not have come all that way so early in the morning to ask Lexa something he could have mentioned a few hours later in training. “I have reached a decision, but it was late. I did not have time to send a messenger last night. The territories will be split by the river. The clans must share resources like water if we are to preserve peace.”

            “A wise decision.” He did not yet understand, but one day… “I am sure the clans will understand each other better after they have shared such an important resource.” Although she had not asked him to share his opinion, in a rare private setting such as this one, and under the circumstances more generally, Lexa welcomed the reassurance. She grimaced. Lexa was still the Commander, even if her partner was away on urgent business. A quiet sound of frustration escaped her as she realized just how accustomed she had gotten to Clarke leading by her side.

            “Aden,” she began, shifting her focus to him.

            “Yes, Heda?”

            “I would like you to spend more time with me over the next few days. There is no better time to train for war than during peace. It may be grim, but it is the way of our people.”

            “Of course, Heda. The way of our people and generations past. The greatest of enemies can become an easy match when one is prepared for the battle.”

            Lexa smiled, then. “You learn well, young warrior. I have decided to deliver the news in person, two days from now. I can think of no one better to accompany me.”

            Aden looked excited. A look like that was enough to remind her that he was still young. “I would be happy to go. I can finally see the Ark.”

            Bitter though many Grounders were at the arrival of Skaikru, Arkadia still fascinated them. Lexa herself had yet to see the latest renovations. She would pass through plenty of Trikru villages along the way. She could lengthen her intended route to pass through the lands of some of the other clans, but that would delay her return to Clarke and the delivery of the news. More importantly, if she waited too long, she would be unable to witness the election. The choosing of new leaders was important for all thirteen clans. It would be clear Lexa began preparations for her journey as soon as she heard the news, and the other clans would approve of her concern.

            “We can both see Arkadia,” Lexa said, pulling back from her thoughts intentionally this time.

            “We can both see Clarke.” Aden liked Clarke. Lexa had taken that as a good sign when they first met.

            “We’ll have to bring a large group. Send for Murphy and Leo on your way downstairs. Murphy will know who best to bring on the trip, and Leo will gather other Healers who will benefit from seeing the Skaikru hospital firsthand.” After all the time she’d spent listening to Clarke’s medical stories, Lexa knew more about Sky medicine than she did about the emergency healing skills that were part of warrior training. Murphy’s time in Polis had proven his skill at reading people. He was familiar with most of the leaders staying in the city, so he would be an invaluable advisor in the assembly of Lexa’s party. Kane had sent a group to Polis upon the formation of the New Alliance; it was time she returned the favor, even if she rode to find a new leader of Skaikru.

            “I’ll see you in training. I look forward to the trip, Heda.” Aden was quick to leave the room, eager to start the preparations. Lexa could trust him to deliver the information to Murphy and Leo, both of whom had spent enough time in direct contact with Lexa to understand how she led.

            Now all she had to do was get through the next two days.

            Lexa remained anxious for the rest of the day. She had expected it would be harder to be away from Clarke now that they were actually together, and she had known their responsibilities would necessitate their separation at some point, but the unexpectedness of the trip… not even the plans for her trip to Arkadia lessened her anxiety. I’m going to see her in two days, less than two days, she assured herself. The thought of Clarke’s reaction to the surprise visit was enough to make Lexa’s nerves become excitement.

            She was a commander. Two days was not so long to wait. Brutal, maybe, especially when waiting for a battle or the news of one. But waiting to see Clarke? Knowing Clarke wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with Clarke? Two days should have been nothing.

            The second day passed even more slowly than the first. Lexa found her longing almost unbearable. To Polis, she remained the calm commander. Inside her own head, a constant stream of Clarke Clarke Clarke ran alongside her thoughts. I will have to choose an adviser to oversee the city while I am gone and- Clarke- make sure the contingencies are updated and- Clarke- the other clan leaders are properly informed- Clarke. Which weapons are most appropriate to wield within the city walls and- Clarke- which clothing will send the best message and- Clarke- what might she have forgotten that she would want? Most people correctly understood her distraction was caused by the upcoming trip. Clan leaders did not often go on diplomatic journeys to the lands of other clans, and some would have met her presence during the election of a new leader with open hostility. But Skaikru were her people. It would be unacceptable for Lexa to remain in Polis while they chose someone to lead as she did.

            Clarke. She had a good chance of winning, experienced as she was. After all that had happened, she wasn’t quick to discuss the past with Lexa. It wasn’t that they hadn’t had time to discuss such matters; Lexa knew much about Clarke’s past and Clarke about Lexa’s. Details were another thing. The details reminded them of pain neither of them wanted to feel, pain neither of them wanted to cause the other to feel. They were happy leading together, and, for the moment, that was more than enough.

            The sun dawned on the day of the journey, and it was all Lexa could do to keep herself from being the first one in the stables. As commander, she had to show patience, which would be nearly impossible if she rode out ahead of the party. How long was long enough to wait? One hour after dawn? Two? They had decided to leave a little later in the morning, so business would be well underway in any Trikru villages they passed. It would also give Skaikru some time to prepare. Clarke had not known the Arkadian schedule any better than Lexa had, having been away from the city for so long.

            When it was finally time to depart, Lexa and her guard made their way to the stables. The public nature of the journey made it necessary for the party to be well-protected. Anti-Ark sentiment was lower than ever before under the new alliance, and Lexa’s decision to pass through only Trikru villages solidified her safety.

            Keeping pace with the party was, as expected, the hardest part of the journey. Lexa emanated dignity and strength, reserving her rare smiles and waves for only the appropriate moments. The sun was slower than she would have hoped.

            At the sight of Arkadia in the distance, Lexa forced herself to halt and turn towards the party. “Someone must ride ahead to alert the Sky People of our arrival.”

            “Happy to assist, commander,” Murphy said. Lexa had considered him as a reasonable choice, but ultimately decided against it. If his insistence on taking up residence in Polis was any indication, he would not be welcomed back to Skaikru easily.

            “While I admire your boldness, Murphy kom Skaikru, I would like a more experienced messenger to come forward.”

            Murphy shrugged and turned to glance at the other riders. He knew which were best-suited to the task, since he’d chosen most himself.

            “I would be honored, commander.” The speaker, Abel kom Ouskejon, had been a renowned messenger for years. He had lived in Polis for most of that time, and Lexa knew his face from the many messages he delivered between the leaders of the city and the thirteen clans.

            “Thank you, Abel. We will wait here for their answer.” Lexa turned back to Arkadia.

            The first thing she noticed when the gates again opened was that Abel was not alone. Three or four others traveled with him. It was hard to make out their appearances in the growing dark. They traveled quickly, and soon Lexa made out the blonde hair she’d come to know so well. Clarke.

            Clarke Clarke Clarke. Clarke is coming.

            She arrived on the heels of Abel’s horse, passing the guards whose names she knew to stop near Lexa. “Commander.”

            “Wanheda.” It was harder not to smile when Clarke clearly wanted to. Clarke didn’t smile, not like Lexa did, not so easily even when they were together. Her eyes said everything, I love you and I missed you and is something wrong, and Lexa looked back, I love you I missed you nothing is wrong. “I have come to witness the election of the new Sky leader, or to meet whoever has been chosen.”

            “You’re in luck. The election isn’t for another two days. Chancellor Kane has granted your party entry into the city as long as you follow the laws of our citizens.”

            “Which laws apply in this case, Clarke kom Skaikru?” Lexa noted the others who had ridden to meet them were guards. They seemed relaxed.

            “Only your guards may carry weapons, and they must remain sheathed unless there is an emergency. Chancellor Kane offers the protection of our own guards and requests that no more than ten of your guards are armed.”

            Lexa considered this. She was a skilled fighter herself, but it would be unwise for her to carry more than one visible weapon. She would have trusted her life in the hands of any of her three best warriors, and she would have felt protected in any city with her five best. “I will bring nine of my guards into the city.”

            All assembled knew the tenth armed warrior would be Lexa herself. Clarke was having a harder time holding back the smile than before. “Of course, Commander. Chancellor Kane awaits your arrival.” Lexa knew Clarke would have much to tell her later that night. Much to tell and two days of being apart to make up for.

            Lexa smiled slightly. “After you.”

            Clarke and Lexa rode into Arkadia side by side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXA IS A SAINT*
> 
> *feel free to substitute your own religion(s), the universe, etc. to explain this phenomenon

The welcome wasn't what one would call warm, but Clarke had expected this. After all, she had only been back a few days- it was a little early to be parading her veritable wife through the streets almost completely unannounced.

They would have to get used to it.

And, anyway, Clarke had managed to gain a significant amount of support. Most of it was from the friends and family of the origildnal hundred, all of whom had seen Clarke in action and knew she was a competent leader.

That wasn't at the forefront of her mind, though. Should have been, but... Lexa. She was there. She was there with Clarke again and they were together again.

People looked at them like they knew. What did that mean for... everything? For the campaign, for the city, for Sky-Grounder relations... for them?

Clarke was having a hard time caring about all but the most important consequences. Lexa. How would it affect her? Based on her total disregard for anything but Lexa, Clarke might have said the part of her that loved Lexa was winning out, but it would have been inaccurate to imply that she loved Lexa with less than everything she had.

So, all in all, Clarke didn't care what people thought as the two of them rode past. Sure, they were a few feet apart, and sure, they weren't making much eye contact... but the eye contact they were making was incredibly insinuating. Or obvious. Again, Clarke didn't care. She was with Lexa again, and she was all she could think about at the moment.

The problem was that the public opinion she didn't give a shit about had the power to impact her relationship with Lexa and thereby Lexa herself. If anyone was brave or moronic enough to confront either of them, Clarke could only hope that things would turn out well for all parties involved. Best-case scenario they would want her wife's autograph. Worst case one of Lexa's multiple (mostly hidden) weapons caused Clarke's campaign to get a lot more complicated.

All the sideways glances Clarke was doing made it pretty easy to spot the knives- one at her belt, one strapped to her leg, and that cute little one she sometimes wore on her back or chest. Clarke had gotten particularly good at knowing where they were after seeing Lexa undress so many times...

The campaign. She had to keep thinking like a leader. She had to keep thinking like Lexa's Clarke. She had more than a thousand of their people to win over. Keeping that in mind, what would Clarke need to do during the diplomatic visit?

Mainly Lexa. Lexa was everything.

Well, if she couldn't do any productive thinking on the way to Kane's welcome feast... "Was your journey swift, Commander?" Clarke shot her a glance and saw that Lexa was taking in the city, appraising it with that stunning analyzing gaze that brought peace or destroyed armies without wavering. Lexa could do anything with a look.

Which was why Clarke had a hard time not melting when their eyes next met. "Not swift enough." Lexa's eyes managed to convey all the love and longing of the past days with a descriptive summary of what exactly it was they were going to do in Clarke's new tent the second they could reasonably be alone.

Completely melted. Clarke was far far gone in Lexa's eyes and having her there to fall into was making Clarke happier than she'd been in days. "I would have to agree. Although it's quite a relief to have you here now."

"Why is that?" And that damned smile playing at the corners of her lips promising more than Clarke thought possible.

Clarke cleared her throat to make sure her voice didn't start cracking. "You understand as well as I do how valuable allies are in times of political turmoil."

"Of course. Arkadia has assisted Trikru in the past. It is only fitting that I help the next Chancellor become a part of the Thirteen Clans in any way I can."

Clarke thought back to the vows they'd made in Polis and had an unusually hard time controlling her impulse to say that Lexa already _had_ helped the next Chancellor become a part of the Thirteen Clans. In more ways than one.

The feeling of Lexa's eyes on her face brought Clarke out of her trance. She noticed people were looking more annoyed and less threatened now that they had almost reached the center of the city. If they were lucky, the annoyance would have changed to grudging acceptance by the next morning.

A minute or so later, they reined up in front of the piece of the Ark that was serving as City Hall. Lexa entreated the stable workers to take good care of her steed and followed Clarke through the makeshift doors into what had once been one of the Ark's major thoroughfares.

"Welcome to Arkadia City Hall. There are rooms prepared for all of you, if you'd come this way..." Clarke was about to lead them to the left and around to the back of the building, where a handful of empty rooms had been converted for Lexa's party.

"I would like to see Chancellor Kane first. To thank him for his hospitality." Underneath the gracious warmth in Lexa's eyes was a shard of lust only Clarke was allowed to see.

"I'm sure he will be happy to receive you. His office is this direction." Clarke made sure a friendly-looking guard knew where to take the rest of the party, then led Lexa off in the other direction.

"Where are you taking me?" Already, Clarke could hear the smile in Lexa's voice as Clarke grabbed her hand and dragged her off towards the nearest unoccupied room.

"We only have a minute." They made it in, and Clarke shut the door behind them.

"I'll make it up to you later," Lexa said. She pulled Clarke in for a ravenous kiss.

When Clarke put an inch of space between them to catch her breath, their eyes locked, and for a minute they just stood there, staring at each other. "We should probably go," Clarke finally said.

Lexa kissed her again in response, this time slower, deeper, almost making her forget they had somewhere to be and making her want to scream with frustration because of it. When they broke apart, Clarke closed the space, and again, and again, each kiss a failed attempt to make it easier to stop.

After more of these kisses than she could count, excruciatingly, Clarke managed to pull away. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Lexa replied, reading the worry on Clarke's face and sliding her hand down to grab Clarke's. Always knowing exactly what Clarke needed. "Let's go see the Chancellor."

Clarke would have rather thrown her arms around Lexa and hugged her until her arms ached, but, as usual, Lexa was right. Perfect wonderful Commander convincing Clarke to leave after her understanding of Clarke's pleading eye contact made Clarke want to stay.

They held hands until Clarke squeezed to alert Lexa of the next passing patrol (as if she hadn't already heard it). Their journey to Kane's office passed mostly in silence, with all either of them needed to say being communicated in glances and light touches.

Finally, they reached the doors of Kane's office. Clarke was more nervous than she should have been. Lexa reached out for her hand again and shot her a reassuring smile.

Clarke almost cared that the doors had started opening before they'd dropped their hands again. Almost. Maybe it was the confidence that rolled off Lexa in tangible waves, or maybe it was the fact that she'd had a few moments to be reassured of her presence... whatever it was, it made the sight of Kane much less stressful than Clarke would have anticipated. After all, she was preparing to replace him.

"Commander. I welcome you to Arkadia. Clarke. Please, come in." Kane stood aside to let them through the doors, which he closed behind them. Clarke saw the lack of in-room guards as a good sign.

"Take a seat, if you like," offered Kane. While Clarke knew from experience that the chairs in his office were fairly comfortable, she had a feeling Lexa wouldn't be staying long enough to enjoy them, at least not until after she'd checked in with her party again.

"Thank you, but I simply wanted to express my gratitude for your hospitality. I should make sure my party is settling in."

"Of course. We'll have time to talk later, if you wish." If Clarke was reading Kane's tone correctly, he was factoring her into the late-night business meeting. Did that mean he was throwing her his support? Since the election had been called, he hadn't seemed very enthusiastic about campaigning for a public change of heart...

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time." Lexa turned to Clarke.

"I'll show you to your chambers, Commander." Clarke led her outside and waited until the doors were safely shut to relax her professional stance. "That was a short meeting."

Apparently, Lexa had picked up the same implication as Clarke. "The three of us can talk later. If there's time before the feast, after I make sure my party is doing well... perhaps you can give me a more thorough tour of my room here."

Clarke brushed her hand across Lexa's back. "Maybe. Was that Aden I saw riding behind you?"

"Yes. I decided it would be good experience for him, as my potential successor. He also wanted to see Arkadia. And you."

Clarke laughed. "Me?"

"He likes you. He thinks I've chosen a good person to help lead our people."

"He said that?"

Lexa smiled. "Not in so many words." She didn't have to cite her skill at reading people to make Clarke believe her; Clarke had seen Lexa's insight firsthand.

"Whatever you say, Commander." Clarke shot her a smile as they approached the largest guest room.

Lexa kissed her on the cheek and went to speak with her party. Clarke smiled and searched for a good place to sit while she waited. She tried to think about her campaign and the joy on Lexa's face at the same time, hoping she wouldn't have to wait long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke fails to show Lexa around her new room. Two more members of the Trikru party are named. I continue neglecting to reference the canon. I forget to put a Raven cameo in this chapter. (I'm sorry I guess she just has to SHOW UP and BE IN the next chapter now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT. There is one sentence of sex in this chapter so if you aren't in a sex-reading mood please enjoy the surrounding Clexa happiness and pretend you don't know EXACTLY what I'm describing in that very suggestive sentence.

            Lexa explained that they would be received at the feast soon and urged the collected healers, guards, and handful of other supporters to spend some time resting and preparing. “I hope you can all feel comfortable in your time here. If there’s anything you need, I’m sure one of our hosts would be happy to help. I have to speak to some of the guards in the next room. Murphy.”

            “Yes, Commander?”

            “I urge you to familiarize the others of Trikru with your customs.”

“Of course, Commander Lexa.”

She turned back to the rest of the party. “I am engaged to speak with the leaders of Skaikru before and after the feast; however, if any of you feels unsafe or has anything urgent to discuss with me, do not hesitate to interrupt. I will request that you remain with another member of Trikru, preferably within sight of one of our own guards, during your time here. We can tour the city after the meeting. Until then, I ask that you remain in this structure. We’re under the protection of Chancellor Kane here; it will be difficult for him to guarantee our safety outside where there are fewer guards.” Lexa looked at each of the three guards who were posted in the room. “All of you are expected to use force only as a last resort. If anything seems amiss, come directly to me. I’ll send the head guard with details in a few minutes.”

            They made various gestures of assent.

            “I’ll return right before the feast. Come to me if you need anything.” Lexa exited, confident that Murphy knew enough about Skaikru (and Trikru) to make them aware of anything they needed to know. She repeated her instructions to the two guards at the door and looked up to find Clarke already approaching.

            “Commander. Your room is this way.”

            “Thank you. I just have to speak with the guards, then you can inform me of anything else I should know to prepare for the feast.” Lexa struggled to remain professional. She could feel Clarke practically vibrating with excitement next to her. She was patient enough to wait until Lexa had seen to all her responsibilities, but Lexa had a feeling Clarke would be unlacing her boots the second the guards left the room.

            Lexa waited until the door was closed to address the remaining four guards. “I would like two of you to remain posted outside my door and two of you to return to the other room. Hawthorne?”

            The appointed leader of the guards, a woman not much older than Lexa and nearly as skilled in combat, offered her undivided attention. “Commander?”

            “We must avoid violence at all costs. I will not have blood spilled in an allied city.”

            “Of course, Heda Lexa.”

            “I would like the guards to have a moment to rest before the feast. Three at once. While the safety of my people is my first priority, I want them to feel comfortable here. I trust the guards won’t remain at attention while on break.”

            “Understood. I will inform the other guards and stand watch at your door myself.”

            Lexa nodded to dismiss them. When the door snapped closed Clarke filled her senses completely.

            Tender, beautiful kisses from the lips she knew so well. Lexa was almost surprised by how fast Clarke had crossed the room. A second later, Clarke pulled back to help Lexa unclasp some of her Commander garments. Lexa was beaming.

            She had a feeling Clarke’s concentration was the only thing keeping her from smiling. “We have so much to discuss,” she said as Lexa’s outermost layer fell to the floor.

            “I think we’ll have just enough time.” Lexa guided Clarke’s face to hers for a slower kiss that held the promise of months, decades, millennia of being hers.

            “Is there anything you actually wanted to talk about?” Clarke paused, hovering a few inches from Lexa and looking at her intently.

            “Is there anything you think I need to know?” Lexa brushed her hand down her temple, moving some of Clarke’s clean blonde hair out of her eyes.

            “No. Mostly I want you to carry me to bed.” Clarke stared at her with blank honesty.

            “That,” Lexa said, placing her hands on Clarke’s waist as Clarke linked her arms behind Lexa’s neck, “I can do.”

            Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa and they kissed and they kissed and they kissed and Lexa carried her to the bed and it was good to be so close because three days was too long-

            Both of them were smiling, laughing every time they had to stop kissing because it was impossible to keep their lips in contact when they were trying not to rip their good clothes. After Lexa had trailed her kisses below Clarke’s waist and Clarke worked her skilled fingers until Lexa was gasping for breath, the two of them lay cuddled up under the blankets staring at each other and smiling. Lexa couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen Clarke smile so endlessly.

            “How are you doing?”

            Lexa laughed. Perfect. Clarke is perfect. “I’m good. How are you?”

            “Better than good.” Clarke closed her eyes and rested her head on Lexa’s chest.

Lexa tightened her arm around her waist, just a little. “You’re here.”

“You’re here,” Clarke mumbled.

They waited minutes. They knew they didn’t have too much longer before they had to get dressed again. And Clarke would help Lexa reclasp all her commander clothes and Lexa would help Clarke braid a few strands of her hair. And they would smile at each other and steal glances while they were lacing up their boots.

But for now there was just Clarke, and the love seeping through her skin to make Lexa feel full and warm and safe because she didn’t just have herself, she had Clarke and Clarke had her.

When the minutes were over and they were dressed- both, Lexa smiled to see, looking better than they had before- they went back out into the hall.

“I’ll go see if things are almost ready. We haven’t had many feasts since the latest round of City Hall renovations, so I wouldn’t worry too much about tradition. I’m sure Chancellor Kane will be happy to discuss any Ark or Grounder customs once the feast begins,” Clarke’s eyes made it clear that there hadn’t been _any_ feasts hosted in City Hall, before or after the renovations. Before Skaikru had joined the Thirteen Clans, they hadn’t had cause to hold a feast. There probably wasn’t much for Kane to work with in the way of tradition, so Lexa decided to wait until the feast began to introduce any Trikru ones. If anything, the feast itself would become enough of a custom, a way Skaikru and Trikru could signify their hospitality to each other in the future.

Lexa returned to the gathered Trikru and was satisfied to see the guards had taken breaks as promised. Those posted at the doors and inside the room looked somewhat refreshed.

“We will hear in a few moments whether Skaikru is finished preparing for the feast. In the meantime, is there anything anyone would like to discuss?” Lexa tried to meet the eyes of everyone in the room. Aden offered a quick smile. While a few of the others looked annoyed, it seemed more from the tiring journey than the wait. Lexa had anticipated some downtime before the meal; Kane was the type to give them time to regroup if necessary, and Lexa doubted that Skaikru had expected anyone to visit, especially so soon after the Pike uprising.

“Commander?”

Lexa nodded towards the speaker, a woman named June who kept track of trade amongst the clans.

June advised Lexa in resolving the most complicated trade disputes, while the few opinions she provided elsewhere were often shrewd and cautious. “Have you decided how long we will stay after the election?” She likely wanted to know how quickly she’d have to analyze Arkadia’s markets and trading systems. With June’s input, Lexa would have a better understanding of the Ark’s motivations in later trade decisions. If Skaikru elected Clarke, June’s insight would not be quite as necessary in that area…

“I am prepared to say as long as I must to reinforce the alliance with the new Chancellor. If that is longer than any of you are willing to stay, I will send some of my own guards to see you safely back to Polis. If all goes as planned, we won’t have to remain in the city for longer than a week.” Lexa felt confident that she could secure the success of the alliance- or recognize its failure- within that time. “Are there any other questions?”

Sage, an older healer who had wanted to see Ark methods firsthand, asked, “Will any guards remain inside for those who want to rest after the feast?”

Some of the people who had come with Lexa were unused to riding. “Yes,” she replied. “I will determine how many guards are needed to watch over this room or any others Skaikru offers as sleeping quarters. If most of you decide to say in after the feast, I can postpone my own journey through the city until tomorrow.” Lexa would be happy riding at any time of day with no more protection than her unauthorized knives and Clarke at her side, but she knew that her own safety would strengthen Trikru’s.

A measured knock came through the door. Clarke followed. “Would you like to follow me to the feast?”

“We would be honored.” Lexa gazed at Clarke as she approached. When she was a foot away, she held out her arm slightly.

Keeping her eyes on Lexa, Clarke linked arms with her. “The honor is mine, Heda Lexa.”

Lexa nodded to the guards. They knew it was not the time to appear threatening; rather, they should walk in specific places amongst the party, making Trikru feel safe and remaining alert.

As they wound their way through the former spacecraft, Lexa noticed the sound their shoes made on the changing textures beneath them. Smooth sheets of steel, loose vents, sections with raised bumps for traction. She listened to the quiet voices for anything important, learning the way the sounds bounced around rounded or sharp metal corners. The firelight thrown by intermittent torches reflected strangely off the silver or faded-paint walls.

And, of course, there was Clarke, who Lexa glanced at every time she had the chance.

After they had clanked across the metal floors for about as long as it would take to circle the Candle twice, they approached a set of large doors with a guard on either side.

It was time for the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost typed 'Heda Leksa' once those wikia articles are very thorough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke eats a lot. Leo tells her a fun story. Kane gives some speeches. Lexa perceives some glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: No I didn't write the speeches Clarke's mind is more interesting

            Clarke was happy. Not happy. Overjoyed. Elated. Relieved, even though a nagging voice in the back of her mind told her to enjoy it while it lasted. Best case scenario would be her becoming chancellor, and that would make it harder to see Lexa.

            Not now. You’re here with her. She’s here. Your arms are linked. Clarke smiled and shot a sideways glance at her love, who met her eyes with a smile of her own. When they’d left the Trikru waiting room, she’d felt the entire room rolling their eyes at the arm thing. If anything, that just made Clarke happier; people could see that they were together now, even if they couldn’t be as together as they wanted with the election looming.

            If it was this great being with her before the election, what would it feel like for all traces of secrecy to disappear? If- no, _when_ Clarke was elected (Positive thinking, right?), she’d have to build up to skipping down the halls and kissing in public, but she could- she’d be able to show Lexa measured doses of affection. Hell, after a year or so, she could-

            No. Keep your head in the game, Clarke. The feast.

            As she shook herself out of the daydream, the doors opened. Lexa and Clarke stepped forward into the room. Mismatched tables had been arranged in rows, with one table at the far end of the room with all of its seats facing the door. So Kane’s doing it _this_ way, Clarke thought. The other tables filled the room, some no doubt dragged in from the mess hall, others looking newly-made. More important than the tables or the impressively numerous bunches of flowers that had been arranged on them were the lucky Arkers who were already seated. Kane was at the center of the high table, and he rose when the doors opened. Everyone else followed his lead, turning to look at the pair in front and the party behind as they made their way up to Kane.

            Clarke would have felt giddy at the thought of so many people watching her and Lexa holding onto each other if not for the nerves that had settled in. She didn’t have many good experiences with feasts, and this one would set the tone for the election. Shooting a quick glance at Lexa, Clarke saw that she was calm like always. Dignified, even. Which reminded Clarke to adjust her own expression, switching from her customary diplomatic blankness to a cross between pleased and strong. She had picked up a lot of the strong part just from being in the same room as Lexa. Partly it was because they made each other stronger; partly because Lexa had roughly a year’s worth of extra practice.

            Kane was smiling, not too wide, but enough. He looked relieved and a little tired. Well, to Clarke. She’d guess other people were reading his expression a little differently. People who were less used to staying up all night trying to stop uprisings with him. People whose moms he wasn’t spending all his free time with.

            She and Lexa parted with a pang when they reached the high table. Lexa went to sit at Kane’s right hand, which was apparently the best place for the guest of honor, and Clarke circled around to her place on the other side of the table. At the very least, she’d be able to glance behind the chairs and swap glances with Lexa. Begrudgingly Clarke realized that it was better she didn’t sit close enough to keep being distracted. She needed to read the room, to get a feel for Ark-Grounder relations in a setting that actually encouraged them. Maybe then her plan- screw a year, it was a six month plan, now- would-

            Feast. You’re at the feast, she reminded herself.

            Once everyone had found their seats, with Lexa’s party in the same area but interspersed with some Skaikru, Kane motioned for them to sit.

            “Welcome Trikru. We are honored that the leader of the Thirteen Clans…” Clarke had heard the speech already, so she forewent listening in favor of gauging public reaction. And checking out the guest list, which she hadn’t had a chance to review given all the campaign speeches she’d been giving. Skaikru had invited a bunch of doctors, which was good. Abby was a few seats from Clarke at the high table, probably because the head of Medical was one of the most respected people in all of Arkadia. Other hospital personnel were invited, though the Ark didn’t boast many other surviving professionals. Abby had been teaching them what she knew and the little Grounder first aid Lincoln knew. It was basically Clarke’s job (when she wasn’t consulting her formidable other half about diplomatic relations among the Thirteen Clans) to learn as much as she could and bring it back. Lexa might not have come with her, but Clarke would have had to return to the city to exchange knowledge with Doctor Mom Griffin sometime.

            Other guests included the captain of the guards, Kane’s head of trade, his advisors, and all the most important figures in Arkadia. Clarke spotted Jaha looking up at his successor from a far table and spent a few seconds wondering how she was going to reason with him before she remembered that she had to win the position as chancellor to do anything significant. He’d been gathering followers in the aftermath of the Pike uprising, taking advantage of the social instability to push the community aspect of his religious cult. While neither Abby nor Raven had been able to figure out what was up with his followers’ sudden mood changes or insistence that they could see an A.I. without some type of hologram, they were still working on it. Failure seemed to make both of them more determined to solve the Jaha mystery. It would be one of Clarke’s top priorities (if not a publicly broadcasted one) once she got elected.

            Kane wrapped up his welcome speech and sat, and the food was brought in. Clarke was impressed by what they’d managed to throw together. She’d been working too much to have had a real meal since the campaign mess started, and the food looked really good.

            For the first time since she’d entered the room, she glanced next to her. She was pleasantly surprised to see Lincoln and Leo were her neighbors. Of course, Kane giving her a seat between two Grounders was nothing short of skilled planning; she was sure not to say anything accidentally offensive, and she could talk medicine with Leo or campaign with Lincoln. The fact that Kane had seated Trikru party members at the high table at all was sending a strong positive message.

            “How was training today, Lincoln?” Clarke hadn’t seen him since breakfast that morning, when he and Octavia had coached her on rhetoric. It was more difficult than she remembered to appease one group without pissing the other off.

            “They’re improving. I convinced Isla close-quarters fighting is easier without guns.”

            “Wow.” From the little Clarke knew about Lincoln’s guard trainees, they didn’t like the idea of not having guns. “Congratulations.”

            Lincoln laughed. “It only took six weeks.”

            Clarke snorted. “At this rate, they’ll actually know how to use a Grounder weapon in two, three years.”

            “You’d be surprised. It took me three to master the blade.”

            “Only three? To master it? That’s pretty good. I mean, I’m judging based on Commander Lexa, so it’s not exactly fair-“

            “If I were to use Octavia as an example- it only took her a year to become a skilled warrior.”

            “I have a feeling this is a bad competition to start.”

            Lincoln shot her a knowing smile. “Maybe you should change the subject.”

            “Right. Leo,” Clarke turned to him. “What’s been going on with the Healers since I left? Anything interesting?”

            After debating whether two days was really that long a time for Clarke to be away, Leo launched into a story about a bug sting that got incredibly complicated. He kept his voice down so as not to disturb one of Arkadia’s two teachers, who was seated on his left, or anybody else that might be within earshot. Occasionally Clarke glanced around the room to make sure no one was fingering their cutlery or glancing suspiciously at any of the Polis guards. For the most part, people seemed okay with the feast. That meant that either Kane had only invited Grounder-friendly people (which was probably a smart move) or that spending more than two or three tense minutes talking to a member of Trikru had been enlightening for the gathered Arkers.

            Occasionally Clarke felt someone’s gaze skimming her shoulders and leaned back to see Lexa smiling at her from down the table. Every time Clarke’s eyes touched Lexa’s neck, or waist, or elbow, Lexa’s own whipped up to meet her. She was too perceptive to miss even Clarke’s quickest glances.

            So Clarke probably smiled more than someone at the high table really should have.

            When the conversation had died down and there were more empty plates than food-covered ones, Kane rose again. A slow hush fell over the room. Clarke took a second to appreciate how unreasonably full she was.

            Chancellor Kane gave another speech Clarke had heard earlier that day in a stolen second in the medical tent, and people stood to leave. Lexa immediately went to her guard captain to whisper instructions about what to do next. Hawthorne nodded once, then went to the gathering Trikru to explain the plan to them. Clarke felt eyes on her and looked up just in time to catch Lexa’s telling gaze. It was time to meet with Kane. The Chancellor exited the hall through a door in the back, and Lexa followed with Hawthorne at her back. Clarke moved to follow, knowing it was going to be an interesting meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets some super-expected news. She and Clarke reassure each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: More PG sex to go with the long (if short by some literary standards) chapter. I hope you like established relationships with two women who fully trust and care about each other and know each other so well they don't even need to explain their reactions because THAT'S WHY I'M HERE.

“I think that went well,” Kane said from across the small space. They were seated in an informal meeting room, one with low, soft furniture and a rug in the center of the floor. The Chancellor, Lexa, and Clarke made up a triangle, with Hawthorne standing alertly, if in no way aggressively, on Lexa’s right side.

            Lexa agreed. “Very well. You said you invited doctors, traders, guards?” Lexa wanted to gauge how accurately the crowd represented the rest of the city.

            “Yes. The most honored citizens of Polis- teachers, doctors, a few high-ranking guards- were there. I hope the assembled people offer a good idea of the city’s attitude towards you.” The Chancellor’s eyes darted to Clarke for a second during his speech. Lexa stored the information away in her head to discuss with Clarke later.

            “It is good to see Skaikru and Trikru getting along with each other.” Lexa turned her eyes to Clarke. “I hope your people-” she almost said ‘our people,’ as if Kane understood what the alliance meant to her, for her and Clarke- “choose a chancellor who values cooperation as much as you do.”

            “Yes, well…” Kane’s hesitation caused Lexa’s eyes to snap back to him. “The election isn’t decided yet.”

            “What do I need to do?” Lexa said, leaning slightly forward in her seat.

            “Clarke?” Kane turned to her to explain.

            Clarke sighed. It was a little annoyed, a little anxious. “Chancellor Kane is worried about the anti-Grounder sentiments in Polis.”

            Lexa’s eyes flashed for a second before she could rein her emotions in. “I thought-”

            Clarke held up her hands. “Things have been better. Much better. But that doesn’t mean Rivers’ militia-” Clarke grit her teeth at the word, “-doesn’t pose a significant threat.”

            Lexa glanced between them, waiting for an explanation.

            Clarke spoke again. “Chancellor Kane can’t move to stop Rivers, or we might have another full-scale insurrection on hand.”

            “Ahh,” Lexa said. She closed off her expression, unwilling to show Clarke (or the other two in the room) how the news disappointed her. “I should go. It was unwise of me to come to Arkadia on such short notice.”

            “No,” Clarke said, either not bothering to hide her negative reaction or failing to stop the emotion in time. The panic in her eyes lingered for a moment.

            Lexa didn’t want to sabotage Clarke’s campaign any more than she wanted to leave before Clarke was ready. She would have to compromise. “So I should remain… inconspicuous?”

            Clarke’s eyes relaxed, and Lexa, satisfied, turned to Kane for his reaction.

            “I think that would be best. While the feast was going on, I was informed of a Rivers rally going on not far from here. It might be best if your people refrained from leaving this building except to visit areas that already have the most security.”

            Nodding, Lexa glanced up at Hawthorne. “We’ll need to be careful.”

            “Yes, Commander.”

            “I will leave the two of you to determine which outings would be best for Wanheda’s campaign.” Lexa rose. It was obvious already that she was backing Clarke; she trusted Clarke and Kane to know best how public Lexa’s party should be over the next few days.

            “You’re more than welcome to stay,” the Chancellor said, appearing surprised by her intended departure.

            Lexa offered each a measured glance. “Thank you for the offer, but I must inform my people of the security threat.” She went to the door, flanked by Hawthorne. Before she turned the handle, Lexa added, “Feel free to send for me if you need anything or have something else to discuss. Thank you again for your hospitality.” She left the room swiftly. It would be better this way, Lexa reasoned. Her people needed to hear this from her, and she should be with them during a time like this. She trusted Clarke absolutely. As long as Kane didn’t interpret that as submission, leaving the discussion to the two of them would pose no problems.

            Once Lexa had gotten back to the Trikru common room, she delivered the news in a manner that was equally serious and unsurprised. None of the assembled Trikru seemed surprised, either, although a few, Aden among them, were clearly disappointed. She assured them that it was unlikely they’d stay shut up in the building for the duration of the trip. Skaikru would react just as negatively to such evidence of condescension and cowardice as they would if Trikru strode brazenly around the city all day, weapons drawn. Some middle way would be decided that night, and Lexa would inform her people of the plan in the morning. She noted that a few looked relieved. They need not fear some risk to safety by separating themselves and the guards, at least not that night.

            Lexa’s final official task for the night was to see that everyone was comfortable in their assigned rooms. She checked each personally, consulting with the guards to divide their force evenly and in relation to the patrols that walked the ruined halls of the Ark day and night. Lexa only retired to her own room when she was certain that each member of her party felt safe.

            When Lexa returned to her room, she found it empty. With an impatient sigh, she began pacing, thinking. She wanted to have plenty of ideas to share with Clarke as soon as they had the stretch of time before bed to talk. There was the election to think about, of course, but more importantly was the safety of their people; she would have to make certain that the threat was really no greater than they had expected, no greater than they had prepared for.

            Lexa’s pacing was loud. Boots and swishing cloak and pant legs ghosting past each other and the weight of it, the weight of the impressive commander clothes she had worn as part of the feast, the journey, the ceremony of everything…

            Lexa sighed again, frustrated, and unclasped the cloak, letting it fall with a gentle crash of hardware. There were still clanking and clicking and tapping noises all over her, but at least the loudest part was gone. Clarke would not have panicked so much about Lexa’s potential departure- or would not have made it visible- if Trikru was in grave danger by staying. She knew some of the healers almost as well as she knew the members of the Hundred. Clarke would never put Leo in danger just to spend a few more days in Lexa’s presence. She thought she owed him Lexa’s life, actually, and, by extension, most of her own happiness, though she still credited Lexa’s strength as a major factor in her recovery…

            No. Lexa need not remember the pain in Clarke’s eyes. That memory had one purpose, now: to remind Lexa that she could never hurt Clarke like that again, not if she could help it. Their people must always come first, but that was always for Clarke. Clarke thought of things the same, Lexa knew, or her words of fealty would never have translated into a bid for Chancellor.

            It would have been silly to pace, if Lexa didn’t know she needed to. How else would she work through all this energy, think through it all, so that she’d be ready when Clarke returned? Soon she felt the weapons pressing, usually comfortable and assuring, somehow suddenly hindrances to the pacing, annoying, hitting her lower back and shoulder blade and calf in all the wrong ways. She cast those aside, not wanting them to interrupt her path as she worked it all out.

            So Lexa would stay. That would be best. The trip was still a good idea. They only needed to be cautious about it.

            Lexa’s mind moved on to the next thing: how could she help Clarke win?

            By the time the quiet knock finally came, Lexa was wearing much less than she had been at the feast.

            Clarke gazed at her with concern and secondary appreciation, closing the door and moving to stand a few feet from Lexa’s path. “Lexa? Are you alright?”

            In response, Lexa rushed to her and caught her up in an intense kiss that was met with surprise, then exuberance. Each time Lexa paused to blurt an idea or to ask if Clarke wanted to talk first, Clarke smiled, or curled her hand closer around Lexa’s face, or pulled her closer, or sometimes all three, and said, “No, my love, it’s fine,” or, “Only if you want to talk.”

            Naturally, Lexa’s thoughts would not settle until their energetic lovemaking had exhausted her nervous energy.

            “Thank you,” Lexa said, pulling her arms tighter around Clarke’s waist.

            “Of course.” Clarke laughed and trailed a hand over Lexa’s left arm. Lexa smiled at the feeling, thinking appreciatively of Clarke’s softness, of her solidity there in Lexa’s arms without such a close deadline for separation. “I was surprised, but not at all disappointed, to find you’d made most of your stunning form visible before I got back from the meeting.”

            Lexa’s thoughts had settled into calmer places in her mind. She remembered the glance Kane had given Clarke earlier and decided to ask that question first. “What does Kane think about… this?” Lexa smiled wider and pressed a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder.

            “He thinks we have to reveal it slowly, but anyone with half a brain- myself included, thankfully- would agree. Although,” Clarke added in a low voice, “I don’t know how I’ll keep my head on straight, with such an unimaginably intelligent and beautiful woman traipsing across _our_ room half-naked…”

            “Our room.” Lexa laughed and closed her eyes. “Is this where we’ll live when I stay in Arkadia?”

            “Actually…” Clarke’s voice went up an octave. “I was hoping you’d stay in the Chancellor’s quarters with me, once I win.”

            They discussed the campaign, Arkadia in general, and their hopes for sustained future peace until their voices lulled each other to sleep. Lexa slipped into unconsciousness satisfied that Clarke and Kane would ensure Trikru’s safety at least until the election, which was as much as she could have hoped for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke does some work. Raven helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the subtlety of either a) Rivers's whiteness or b) the fact that Raven wasn't mystically cured because she can still be disabled and kick ass did not work for you, let me know and I'll make either of those things more obvious.

            Clarke got up too early to start preparing for the day’s rounds. Lexa murmured an ‘I love you’ and went back to sleep, taking advantage of the extra sleeping time.

When Clarke reached the campaign tent, she was glad to see her advisors, looking groggy but determined, ready to brief her on the state of Arkadia. Clarke was expecting Rivers to show up at one of her speeches that day, so she wanted to make sure she was prepared for that possibility and all its likely outcomes.

Soon, though, Clarke found herself with much less help than she would have liked. It seemed everyone became busy at once, probably because the election was only a day away. Raven drilled her on talking points, filling in for Octavia when the latter announced some messenger business Kane had insisted she complete before the election. Lincoln, too, had to leave for work; her mother and Monty stopped by to offer words of encouragement, though they could only spare a few minutes each.

Although she was busy with a joint mechanics project and the Jaha investigation, Raven stayed with Clarke the entire day. Clarke thanked her dozens of times, each time repeating that she could handle things on her own (after all, she’d handled… worse), but Raven came back at her with easy smiles and excuses.

“If you don’t win, what’ll be the point of my Jaha research? I mean, yeah, I’ll keep working until I solve it, but it’ll probably be harder to work on when the entire mechanics crew is building Rivers some type of superweapon.” No need for her to add that she’d be sabotaging the entire project. Clarke knew Raven well enough to know that.

“You don’t think what happened to the planet- you know, the reason we had to escape on a doomed space station in the first place- you don’t think that’ll make him hesitant to build _another_ superweapon?”

Raven shrugged. “I wouldn’t put it past him. That’s kind of why we’re electing you,” she added with a challenging smile.

“Right.” They got back to work.

An hour before she’d planned to give her speech, Clarke set out into the marketplace. It was almost midday, and the street was starting to buzz with people on their lunch breaks and the handful of guards and workers who had irregular shifts. Clarke took her time, stopping to answer questions and ask citizens how they were doing. Raven shadowed her, only chiming in when Clarke needed it most. She also watched Clarke’s back, which was good, because armed guards would have given off the impression that Clarke didn’t trust people. Between Raven’s observational skill and the fact that it would have been politically unwise for Rivers to stage an unprovoked physical attack, Clarke made it to the dining hall safely.

And then she gave one of the best speeches she’d ever given- no, the best speech she’d ever given in her entire time as any sort of leader.

Sure, there were a few rough patches; sometimes someone would shout something patronizing, or the crowd would stop listening, or the words just wouldn’t flow as well as she’d planned them. But every time Clarke stumbled, she managed to recover. More than recover. She had twice as many people listening _after_ she’d explained to the obnoxious off-duty guard in the back row why she was giving her speech. Whenever something went wrong, Clarke just… handled it. Maybe it was sleeping next to Lexa or knowing how important it was for their people that she win. Maybe Clarke’s vision for the future of Arkadia was one people liked. Maybe she was just having a good day. Whatever it was, it worked. People didn’t clap respectfully when she finished speaking- they clapped and whistled and nodded, a few even shouting words of agreement.

Clarke was confident when Rivers strode up to the podium. She had waited there a moment after finishing, knowing that was probably when he’d strike.

Rivers was tall and moderately muscular, spared from being physically imposing by the calm, charismatic smile he usually wore. Although his pale skin suggested he spent most of his on-duty guard hours on the easier indoor patrols, he was championed by his followers as one of the most skilled guards in the city. Rivers insisted on being prepared for action at all times, carrying some type of weapon in a very visible place even when he wasn’t on patrol.

He adjusted his belt as he approached. Clarke recognized the reminder; it was something Lexa did on occasion, a way of reminding people you could attack them yourself if it came to that.

“That was a moving speech, Wanheda. I’m sure Trikru would be happy to hear of your prioritization of peaceful trade.” Clarke didn’t miss his careful word choice. Rivers shot an unfocused glance at Lexa’s party, who was hovering towards the back of the room. Positioned near some of Kane’s own guards with an easy path to the door. Being spoken of by Rivers as if they weren’t there.

Clarke decided to get to the point, guessing the jibe had been meant to upset her. She noticed the room was nearly silent. “I think we can all agree that access to resources will be necessary if we want Arkadia to surpass the Ark someday.”

Murmurs. Damn. She hadn’t let people know she was thinking _that_ far ahead. Oh, well. Maybe it would strengthen her platform.

Rivers smiled easily. Not a smirk, exactly, but the look someone used to make the opposition’s argument seem weak and amusing rather than valid.

Clarke could work with that.

“Surpass the Ark… that’s an idealistic goal for the youngest woman to run for Chancellor in all of recorded history.”

            Was that an actual attempt at retaliation, or was he just trying to boost Clarke’s ego so it hit that much harder when he upped his game? “In case you’ve forgotten,” Clarke paused before his title, throwing in a smile for good measure, “Lieutenant Rivers, I was the first leader any former Ark members had on the ground.”

            “First out of necessity.”

            Clarke fought the urge to laugh. She didn’t let the reaction reach her face, instead assuming a serious expression. “I think my actions after the Ark crashed are evidence enough of my ability to act in the best interest of my people even in the most dangerous of circumstances.” Meaning the Mount Weather incident. Bringing it up indirectly in case he decided to go for a moral argument (though that was probably impossible, given Rivers’ similarity to Pike).

            “You’ve lived among the Grounders. Often. How can we trust you?” That was a low blow. He didn’t seem to be trying very hard.

“I lived among Grounders to learn their healing, which we desperately need. If you have any evidence of dishonesty on my part, I’d be glad to discuss it here and now.” Would he rise to the challenge? Arkadia’s first ever political debate?

Rivers smiled, matching her previous expression. “That won’t be necessary.” No debate today, then. “The voters have eyes. I’m sure they’re more than capable of deciding for themselves.” He turned to Lexa, smiling at her for a beat of silence. Clarke shot a quick glance at her love and felt a burst of pride for Lexa. Her face was almost blank, the look in her eyes mostly innocent. Other people would see only warning in Lexa’s eyes. Clarke (and hopefully Rivers) recognized the fury they held. The threat. The reminder that she could kill him before he’d had a chance to draw his own blade.

“I’m sure the voters will choose wisely,” Clarke said.

“Yes.” Rivers finally unlocked his eyes from Lexa’s. Clarke hadn’t been at the right angle to read his response. When he turned back to her, his smile was as it had been. “I’m glad we had a chance to talk before the election. Good luck, Miss Griffin.”

Miss? Was he under the impression that Clarke was less capable of killing him where he stood than Lexa was? “And to you, Lieutenant.” Maybe the usage of the military rank, all by itself, would remind people that Rivers wanted to go to war against the entire Grounder population. Women and children included.

Well, not that most of the women would mind the chance to kill him. After the split-second-long look Lexa gave Clarke as Rivers departed, Clarke decided ‘kill’ wasn’t a strong enough word.

Clarke moved to leave. She was heartened by the reassuring looks and comments people offered on her way out. Raven was close on her heels, smiling along with Clarke, brushing off the incident as effortlessly as Clarke did.

“Wow,” Clarke muttered under her breath.

“Yeah,” Raven barked a laugh. “You were amazing in there.”

Clarke shot her a skeptical glance.

Raven had fallen into step next to her, so close her left crutch brushed Clarke’s pant leg every few steps. She must not want them to be overheard, either. “You did great.”

Clarke’s expression remained doubtful, but there was a joking edge in her response. “Which part? The time I reminded the audience I was capable of mass murder or the skillful way I deflected his jab at my girlfriend?” ‘Girlfriend’ wasn’t really the right word, Clarke mused.

“Please.” Raven dragged Clarke away from her favorite part of the six-month plan. “It sounded like he’d been practicing his lines in the mirror. And that ‘menacing’ smile? Come on. I was having a hard time keeping from bursting out laughing.”

“You weren’t the only one. I think I saw Bellamy choke on his lunch.” He was still an asshole, but Clarke couldn’t ignore the fact that the info he offered through Octavia had been helpful. She’d been able to make an evacuation plan (in case Rivers won and decided to come after her) within the first few hours of her return.

Raven shook her head. “You really need to work on that gender inequality thing after you win tomorrow…”

She had a point. There were definitely too few female guards. “That’s actually one of the top three most important parts of my campaign platform.”

“What are the other two?”

“Keeping Arkadia from self-destructing and avoiding political assassination.”

Raven snorted. “You’ve got my vote, Miss Griffin.”

Clarke grimaced. “I definitely prefer Wanheda…”

“Madam Chancellor, then,” Raven amended.

Clarke liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Disney Channel for producing the Suite Life on Deck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is the best.

            The attempted show of power had been pathetic, annoying, poorly-planned and unimpressive; still, that didn’t prevent it from causing Lexa to worry at the thought of how it might have affected Clarke.

            Things were different for them, understood boundaries of rationality different. She was the Commander of Thirteen Clans- Lexa could basically do whatever she wanted as long as it was done with the best interest of her people in mind. Clarke did not have the same luxury. She would gain power or lose it based on something weaker than blood, something more changeable than the forces which bound Lexa to her seat.

            So, even though Clarke had seemed composed, Lexa still worried.

            She and the Trikru party had ventured out into the city with carefully-placed guards earlier in the day. Their timing was deliberate, as was their path. Moving through the market, eating amongst Skaikru, and touring the medical tent had been the plan. Not had been- was. Was the plan. Lexa knew Clarke would find a suitable excuse if they needed to talk. Besides, they were likely to see each other in the medical tent; Clarke wasn’t one to pass up such an opportunity.

            After lunch, Lexa followed a Skaikru guard to the unfamiliar location. They found Abby and Clarke waiting, though Abby was tending to a patient and teaching a class at once.

            Relief washed over Lexa when she read Clarke’s expression. A bit peeved, a bit dissatisfied, but in no way shaken by the day’s events.

            The Trikru healers went over to join Abby’s students, and Lexa forced herself to walk slowly as she approached Clarke. Sensing her impatience, Clarke closed the gap with a smile. Her face fell, then, as abruptly as it had risen. “Are you alright?”

            “Me?” Lexa shook her head, realized it might be understood as a reply, and stopped herself. “Yes. I was worried about you.” She kept her voice low, eyes boring into Clarke’s. Hawthorne was within a few feet of them; Lexa could relax a little.

            “I’m fine,” Clarke said. “A little irritated, but fine.”

            Another surge of relief. “I’m glad to hear it.” Lexa glanced up at the healing lesson. “Would you like to join them?”

            Clarke shook her head. “Don’t need to. I learned that technique ages ago. Anyway, I’d rather talk to you. How was your morning?”

            Lexa thought back on the hours she’d spent touring the remains of the Ark and the city that had blossomed around it. Keeping her voice low, again, “It was nice. I got to see where the other half of my people live.”

            “Did Arkadia live up to your expectations?” Clarke slipped closer as she said it. Maddeningly close.

            “Yes. Although I’ll be happier when all this is over, and I can get a…” Lexa took a quick breath, suddenly needing it, “… a private tour.”

            Clarke was closer than ever, now. Smiling, too close. Lexa closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. When she opened them, she noticed Hawthorne’s pointed look and Aden, face turned toward Abby but eyes on Lexa and Clarke, beaming. Lexa repositioned herself so that Clarke was next to her. “Aden seems to be having a good time.”

            At Lexa’s raised eyebrows- or maybe he’d heard them speaking- Aden turned his eyes back to the lesson. Clarke laughed, probably catching the exchange, but didn’t offer a response.

            “I believe your people would call him a… fan?”

            Clarke shook her head in Lexa’s peripheral vision. “If only Arkadia felt the same.”

            “It would make things easier.” Lexa shot a sideways glance at her. “But when have things ever been easy?”

            Clarke’s answering gaze mirrored Lexa’s. Easy or not, loving her was still worth it. Wordlessly, Clarke drifted closer to the lesson, waiting to catch Abby’s attention. When she had it, she spoke in Abby’s ear. Abby nodded and smiled briefly, and Clarke made to leave the room, shooting one last glance at Lexa. They would see each other later, she was certain.

            After the medical lesson, Lexa had a discussion with her guards and Trikru. They agreed that it would be safe for the healers to remain with four guards in the medical tent, while Lexa and the others returned to the Ark. She had more to discuss with Kane, anyway, diplomatic strategies and contingency plans.

            When later finally came, Lexa was at the desk in her room, making notes from one of the Ark books that had survived the crash. Chancellor Kane had given her full access to the library while she was there; some of the reading material was unlike anything she’d seen, small though the collection was. Polis had had years to build up its library. Given the unpredictability of the crash, it was impressive how much Skaikru had managed to save.

            Clarke entered quietly, probably not wanting to disturb her. Lexa made a few more notes, not bothering to dip in for more ink. She smiled when Clarke’s arms wrapped around her from behind the chair, slowly, pulling her into a tight hug. A moment later, Clarke’s breath tickled in her ear, “Am I interrupting something?”

            Lexa turned to smile up at her and closed the book. “Not at all. I was just taking advantage of your library.”

            “It’s not my library just yet,” Clarke said, a seductive edge to her voice, but not meeting Lexa’s eyes.

            Lexa shifted to sit completely sideways on the chair. Though she’d been careful not to disturb Clarke’s arms, she felt them slacken a bit at her gaze. “It will be,” she said with certainty. “Tomorrow, after the election.”

            “I’m not so sure,” Clarke looked calm. Something rolling underneath, barely visible even to Lexa.

            Lexa reached out a hand to Clarke’s cheek. Clarke smiled down at her, clearly distracted beneath the loving look. “You will be Chancellor. I can feel it.”

            Pulling her arms tight and burying her face in Lexa’s neck, Clarke mumbled, “Whatever you say, Commander future vision.” She took a deep breath, the kind she used when she was trying to calm herself down.

            Lexa reached up to stroke her hair. She waited a moment, letting Clarke overcome the concern Lexa knew would not be necessary once the next day had come and gone. Clarke would be Chancellor. Although Lexa had only interacted with Skaiku directly for a short time, she could sense the devotion they had for their city, the determination to keep it alive. Staying alive meant electing Clarke. They would see that. They would make the right choice.

            Finally, Clarke took a different-sounding breath, a contented one, and pulled back to look at Lexa. “I love you.”

            “I love you, too, Clarke Griffin kom Skaikru. Kindheart. Noble one.”

            Clarke took an unsteady breath, a hint of nervousness and something not even Lexa could decipher flashing in her eyes for an inexplicable second. She met Lexa’s eyes again. “Not you, too, Lexa kom Trikru.”

            “Not me what?”

            “You, Braveheart, are not the first person to start making up names for me today,” Clarke met Lexa’s confusion with a kiss on her neck, another on her collarbone. “Commander of the Thirteen Clans. Strong one.”

            “What do you mean?” Lexa pressed, keeping her head despite the trail of kisses Clarke was placing dangerously close to the collar of her shirt.

            Clarke moved her head up, her face inches away, smiling. “You, Raven, Rivers. I’ve had quite a few new titles suggested to me today.”

            Lexa smiled. “Was one of them ‘Chancellor?’” Instantly, she regretted the question, fearing it would remind Clarke of the worry she’d controlled so well before.

            But Clarke must have moved past it, at least for the moment, because she replied, “Yes. Chancellor, Madam Chancellor, Wanheda, Miss Griffin…” she trailed off, shaking her head. “If it weren’t so damaging to my image, I’d tell people to call me Clarke. It’s not as good as obligatory respect, but at least it doesn’t sound like an accusation of inexperience or treason.”

            Catching onto the playful tone, Lexa replied, “I do like ‘Wanheda,’ a little…” she brought her face near Clarke’s again, taking a long breath. “It reminds people that you’re just as strong as I am. Stronger.”

            “Hardly,” Clarke said, but she had taken the shifting mood in stride.

            “At least as strong as I am,” Lexa insisted, drawing circles on the back of Clarke’s neck with a light touch.

            “We’re evenly matched,” Clarke agreed.

            “Perfectly matched,” Lexa said.

            They looked at each other for a second.

            Then they were crashing together, kissing, kissing everywhere, unable to get enough of each other. Unable to get their clothes off fast enough, needing to be that close, to feel the rightness of it. Lexa kissing Clarke’s worries away gently, but hungrily. Clarke meeting each kiss with the unmarred desire to be with Lexa. To be everything with her. Each brush of Lexa’s lips was a reminder, a promise. Of all that there was after tomorrow. Of everything they could do as long as they were together. Of how much she loved her. Maddeningly. Unyeildingly. Immeasurably, in the endlessness of it.

            Clarke couldn’t sleep. Lexa stayed up with her, dozing only when Clarke’s eyes were closed, when she was near sleep herself. Content. And watching the sunrise with her. Not speaking. Not needing to.

            When the sun was completely up, they dressed each other. Silently, silently. A light parting kiss. Lexa held her hand for a moment, tightly.

            And then Clarke left for the election.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "future vision"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke works. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was posting this on Sunday but it was Saturday---- Hope you don't mind the earliness! And more generally about the chapter, don’t worry I got you. Also this chapter is LONG.

Clarke won.

            It was a comfortable victory, but not as safe as she would have liked. Rivers was still a threat. He’d appeared to take the news with good grace. Clarke recognized the look in his eyes, though, the look that people got when they were planning something. Not to get it all back, necessarily… to avenge what they’d lost. Or to get something better.

            For the moment, she was more concerned about establishing herself as Chancellor. Giving people a better sense of how she’d lead, of how she handled things. Which, of course, meant she’d have to stay in Arkadia for a while. But Clarke had always known that. It was part of the plan, she reminded herself.

Three months. They’d been away from each other for longer than that.

            “We can do this,” Clarke said. She wasn’t convincing either of them so much as reminding herself. Again. Lexa didn’t need the reminder. Her serene smile had been reassuring Clarke, and celebrating with her, since the sun had risen the morning before.

They knew they could do it. Be apart. They had maybe only had that start before. That beginning of knowledge, the possibility of it before they were separated. Things were different, now. They were different. Their love was different, declared, defined. Perfect because it wasn’t. Clarke smiled. “I love you.”

            “I love you, too,” Lexa said with a soft smile of her own. Unusually soft.

            They kissed once, a short kiss, a quick kiss. A burst of affirmation, Clarke might have called it. Not that she had ever found an accurate way to describe kissing Lexa. It was usually beyond words. There was a feeling, that feeling- I love you and I’ll miss you but we’ll see each other again soon and we’ll still be just as strong, stronger, even, when that day comes.

            Clarke moved in for a hug and Lexa responded instinctually, understanding perfectly how to squeeze Clark just the right way, placing her arms at the place they fit exactly right, holding her there steady for a few long moments. I love you and I’ll see you again.

            “May we meet again,” Clarke said, only for Lexa.

            “May we meet again.” Lexa’s voice was all love, warm.

            But they had different parting words, now. Better ones.

            “I love you,” Clarke breathed, fiercely, saying it in that way that sometimes made Lexa’s eyes fill with tears because it meant the love was so much, more than one person could hold inside them.

            Lexa said it the way she spoke when it was only them in the world- because, despite everything, it was- because no matter what they did for their people, they’d always be doing it for each other, too. Without hesitation. Forever. “I love you.”

            Clarke inhaled to obscure what might have sounded like a sniffle. Some of the assembled probably recognized it, anyway. Only the closest people to them, a respectful distance away; the others were already waiting at the gates.

            They broke away from each other, Clarke smiling.

            Lexa smiled as she backed up- not taking her eyes off Clarke for a second, and giving Clarke the same chance to look at her- and she smiled as she mounted her horse, and as she turned towards the morning-lit road.

            Clarke could feel Lexa’s smile as she rode away, staying there for her. They would meet again.

            And they were together anyway. Together in more ways than their people knew.

            Clarke felt a stab of pain on her arm where she’d taken the mark, the ensuing wince still not enough to ruin her smile. She was officially the leader of her clan, now, to Ground and Sky people alike. Things had worked out as well as she could have hoped.

            And, anyway, if the six-month plan worked out…

Clarke laughed and turned to Raven. “Ready to _really_ make me Chancellor?” All that hard work ahead of them.

Raven grinned. “You bet.”

 

            By _really_ Clarke meant the hard part, the post-inauguration creating a public image part. The very phrase ‘public image’ was enough to make her snort, but, like every other unpleasant part of the job, it had to be done. Discussions with trade leaders, military meetings, open forums to resolve issues with the citizens. And, if necessary, more speeches. Conversations with guards. Conversations with farmers.

            Conversations with Raven. Raven was everywhere, keeping tabs on her old mechanic team’s projects and spying on Jaha and helping Clarke run things all at once. She was an advisor, _the_ advisor, the best advisor.

            Octavia was named General of Arkadia’s modest armed forces, which had decreased significantly after Rivers quit. She protested about the title, but didn’t gripe about the responsibility. She understood as well as Clarke did how beneficial it would be to have a military leader who understood the way Grounder militaries- or, the ones they’d come in contact with thus far- functioned. Indra would serve as a link between the militaries, mediating between Lexa and Octavia when such cooperation was necessary. She had also promised to visit occasionally with advice and news, which reassured Clarke more than she would have expected.

She wouldn’t be cut off from Polis at all; between Indra’s sporadic visits and the few healers who would move back and forth for the new medical exchange program they’d started, Clarke would have people keeping her abreast of Polis news at all times. Not to mention the three messengers she’d hired immediately after her inauguration, which had occurred shortly after Lexa’s party left.

Diplomacy. Clarke got better at it. Her straightforward reasoning had always been hard for other people to follow. Clarke made it to the necessary decision faster, skipping over the potential courses of action ruled out by past experience. The people of Arkadia needed a more convincing leader, one who explained first and acted afterwards. Lexa’s influence may have heightened Clarke’s sense of hard and fast execution, but only angry townspeople and loaded looks from Raven could convince her how necessary it was that she adopt a more… toned-down approach.

Once the constant, if not often serious, threat of an angry mob died down, Clarke was able to move on the trickier parts of her platform.

Like stopping Jaha.

He had gained an alarming number of followers in a very short period of time, and he showed no signs of letting up. Sure, he was running out of people willing to throw themselves into the AI-worship alternate reality stuff. On the other hand, the greater numbers were helping out his persuasive power. No amount of creepily knowing smiles could prevent the dreaded thought from crossing peoples’ minds: if so many people were into it, so many sane (formerly, according to Abby, Raven, and Clarke’s collected observations) people, maybe it wasn’t that bad.

Maybe it wasn’t _that_ bad surrendering half your decision-making power to a humanoid computer program that appeared like a holographic projection to her followers. Clarke did not intend to take one of the mystery symbol magic pills and find out, so onward the investigation plowed, moving forward based solely on process-of-elimination studies Raven and Abby jammed into their nonexistent free time.

Abby was busier than ever. Between the foundational medical stuff she had to explain to the Trikru healers and the extra students their presence attracted, she was constantly swamped. On the bright side, that meant a lot of new blood in medical. The spare moments she managed to fit in between patients and teaching were spent with an ever-helpful Kane. He was assisting her where he could with medical stuff, donating the rest of his energy to preserving Abby’s sanity. Clarke admired her mother’s ability to take on so much responsibility, but she knew better than anyone how having someone close around- romantically involved or just a good friend, like Raven- made it a lot easier to keep a clear head.

Kane had officially taken a role as part-time Chancellor’s advisor, staying out of the spotlight most of the time. He didn’t take a very active role in her administration, so Clarke was reassured that at least _someone_ was catching a break from the don’t-let-society-implode bullshit that came along with running Arkadia.

Before she could blink, more than two months had passed.

Clarke had a hard time being away from Lexa, but she hadn’t realized… more than three months.

Clarke wrote letter and dispatched a messenger to Polis. She and Lexa had promised each other three months. What if it had to be longer? What if Lexa said she couldn’t make it and-

No. It would be alright. If Lexa couldn’t come to Arkadia again, she could meet her halfway. Time and patience had done a lot to help Clarke win over the people of Arkadia. Still, Clarke couldn’t really make the trip all the way to Polis and expect there not to be some type of mass public fallout. It had been difficult enough to get on the Arkers’ good side; she couldn’t imagine having to start over from the first day of her campaign, or, worse, the attitude they’d had during the Pike uprising.

Inter-clan-relations-wise, Clarke was lucky there was a messenger available to take her letter to Lexa- they were always busy, travelling between the neighboring Trikru village and those farther out that wanted to trade, or talk, or make treaties. This was a good sign, she reminded herself. It meant things were going well. It meant she had a good excuse to leave if Lexa couldn’t make the trip. There had to be at least one town leader willing to host the Chancellor.

Clarke shook her head, both at the memory of one of the messages she’d gotten and the strange feeling her title still caused when she used it in her head. Weird feelings aside, she knew of someone who would be more than happy to invite her to their town. She’d gotten the message within the first few days of her Chancellorship. It was pretty obvious that particular leader had been looking for a political marriage.

“Sorry,” Clarke muttered to herself with a smile. “I’ve got a six-month-plan.” Which was getting more urgent by the day. Three months had nearly passed. Clarke couldn’t be expected to entertain some stranger’s weapon attainment fantasies with everything else she had to think about. Then again, if the village was near the halfway point between Arkadia and Polis…

Clarke shuffled through the papers on her desk, looking for a map. After a moment of scanning, she saw that the town in question was a little farther for Lexa. Would she be alright riding that far? Clarke couldn’t be certain until they’d corresponded a bit more.

Soon, though, Clarke realized that she needn’t have worried. The messenger returned the next day with the news that Lexa was returning to Arkadia in two weeks’ time.

Clarke was surprised by the dizziness that overtook her. Giddy. That must be it. Nervous, too. Two weeks. She was going to see Lexa in two weeks.

She had so much to _do_.

Well, so much to prepare before Lexa got there, but also so much to get ready for Lexa’s party. Because Lexa’s message had been more than a response to an invitation.

It had been a warning.

Diplomats from all of the Thirteen Clans were coming. No one too high-ranking, but people who had direct lines to the leaders. People who would be reporting back on the state of Arkadia and whether or not they were a valuable partner or a threat. People who Clarke needed to prepare the entire city for, whether they realized it or not.

Even with the preparations taking up half Clarke’s time, the two weeks flew by in a haze. Jaha cult reports. Minor crises, like the string of thefts that took a few days to resolve. A rebuilding project short on materials after a storm had taken out a corner of the market. Clarke’s two cult plants found nothing out of the ordinary aside from a shift in Jaha’s preaching rhetoric. Trying to get new recruits with the new spin, Clarke would guess. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it.

When the day of Lexa’s arrival finally came, Clarke stood waiting at the gates. She’d been able to resolve most of the anxiety about the visit by making sure the city- cult and rebels included- was on its best behavior. Jaha said something about welcoming the diplomats with open arms, which was weird, but a better response than Clarke had hoped for. Rivers promised not to pull any weapons, so his reaction had been basically exactly what Clarke had hoped for. He wasn’t clueless; he knew drawing a semi-automatic on a lesser member of the Ice Nation royal family would get the entire city slaughtered.

So Clarke could be confident about _that_ , at least for the first day. It was Lexa she was nervous about. Or, more specifically, the conversation she was planning to have when Lexa “accidentally fell asleep discussing border lines” in Clarke’s quarters that night… if she still wanted to sleep in them.

It was amazing how the time flew by when she was so preoccupied. The party appeared sooner than Clarke had imagined they would. And then she was smiling a measured, careful kind of smile, and welcoming them into the city, and being introduced to the twenty-odd people present (not to mention the guards, whose number Lexa and Clarke had worked out via messenger). Clarke led them down the main thoroughfare, not allowed to touch Lexa this time (for diplomatic reasons and because she might have started vibrating with anticipation or something), but maybe that was good, because Lexa seemed a little worried when she read Clarke’s expression that said they needed to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa arrives with some of the diplomats. Clarke seems anxious about something. Hawthorne has Lexa's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER I AM POSTING IMMEDIATELY SO THE CLIFFHANGER IS OVER NOW. After that, my next chapter drop time is a mystery (will it be on time??? I don't know???), but I am trying to finish the story soon. It will definitely be twenty chapters.

            Lexa couldn’t imagine what Clarke was referring to with the look, but it had to be serious. Likely sensing her concern, Clarke infused some reassurance into her careful smile. Lexa let some of the worry (already mostly hidden by her expression) fade, replacing it with curiosity. Clarke seemed to relax a bit as she continued shooting comments back towards the diplomats, things about the buildings and the people and the resources.

            What could Clarke be worried about? What would she have to discuss with Lexa that would make her nervous? Was it Rivers, gaining followers or- no, Lexa thought. That couldn’t be it. Clarke would have looked grim if that were the case. The emotions Lexa could see beneath the Chancellor’s welcoming expression were… different. Not as if there were a danger- their people were safe. Could it have been Jaha? Or maybe some restlessness at the border?

            Neither of those really fit. Unless Jaha was starting to talk to Trikru villagers, but Lexa would have heard about that…

            She took a deep breath. There was nothing she could do about Clarke’s impending news while they were riding in their current company. She would have to wait. Lexa had learned patience in her time as Commander. But there was something about Clarke’s expression, something that made Lexa feel she should be just as nervous. Lexa glanced down at Clarke’s hands on her mount’s reins, noticing an occasional tremble in her tightly-clasped hands. That inspired another swoop of anxiety before Lexa reminded herself Clarke made it clear nothing was wrong.

            But what could it be? Was it something about the two of them? Would Clarke suggest they postpone their relationship, until Skaikru was on good terms with the Clans? Was this trip going to be a test for them, to determine whether they could establish some type of regular meeting schedule without harming their people?

            Lexa took another breath. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be terrible. Not that postponing their relationship wasn’t terrible. It was just… Lexa didn’t feel uncertainty coming from Clarke. They were still very much together. She was able to read that much in Clarke’s eyes.

            By the time they reached the Ark, Lexa had talked herself out of the nervousness some of her speculations inspired. It was possible Clarke was worried about the meeting; perhaps being Chancellor had given her enough responsibility to handle without adding an unexpected visit from twelve representatives, most of whom were unknown to her. That would make sense. Clarke had a lot to handle. If that meant that she needed Lexa to do something, to make some compromise, or even that they couldn’t sleep in the same bed while Lexa was there… it was doable. Seeing Clarke at all was enough.

            No longer riding, Lexa was able to stand closer to Clarke. That seemed to help. Lexa gazed at her for a second, maybe too long for the present company, warmth and love flashing underneath the commander’s tranquility.

Clarke took a deep breath and continued speaking to the diplomats, noticeably calmer. “This is our City Hall, where I work with my advisors, hold open discussions with the citizens, and oversee the guards. Myself, the guards, and their families live here, in addition to any guests we may be hosting. I’ve prepared quarters for each of you, and can offer guides or guards if you wish.”

Lexa had discussed the trip with the clan leaders and diplomats in Polis and through messengers. Each diplomat was allowed three personal guards and one from Trikru, though most of them had opted to remain armed and bring only two personal guards. Lexa herself had three, charged not with her protection but with the general protection of the party. There were a few other members of the group who knew how to fight, though they had agreed not to carry arms. Two of the healers who were traveling between cities. Aden. A young Azgeda princess. A second Trishnakru diplomat, partner to the first. The only difficulty she’d had with negotiating guards was with Azgeda, who had insisted their princess take her own guards. Though Lexa suggested they send only her older cousin, the first diplomat, the young princess had insisted on joining the party.

Trikru was travelling with Azgeda, Trishnakru, and Floukru. They rode through the night to make certain they would arrive in Arkadia before the others, most of whom would be travelling alone. Once they were all in Arkadia, the Ground party would number thirty-nine. Given the size of Skaikru’s forces, Lexa would guess they were working harder than ever to put their peoples’ minds at ease. Lexa had approved each of the party members herself, but this would mean little to a clan that had only just begun to trust her.

Clarke dispatched guides to show Lexa’s smaller party to the same chamber the Trikru group had waited in months before. Her preparation of their rooms gave them the option to split up if they chose. She also offered to speak with any of the leaders before the welcoming feast. The feast would likely not occur until the next day, since the diplomats might not all arrive that day.

Lexa told the assembled that she needed to speak with Clarke about the guards’ placement during the feast. This inspired a smile from the Floukru and Trishnakru diplomats, though Lexa couldn’t guess why. She beckoned to Aden, Hawthorne, and the Azgeda diplomat, Makar, who seemed ready to explore the Ark.

“If the diplomats would like their guards to remain stationed around the room, I would understand. This feast will include your party and about twenty Skaikru, leaders in their communities,” Clarke explained once they’d reached the room. “The leader of our guards will be eating with us, unarmed. The only other warrior seated will be Lincoln, also unarmed, who trains the guards. I am prepared to place five to ten Skaikru guards around the room. Whatever makes the diplomats feel safest.” Clarke glanced between them.

In the end, they decided six Skaikru guards would be ideal. They spoke a bit as they set off towards the waiting chamber. When Hawthorne and Aden began discussing their last journey to Arkadia, Makar turned his attention to them, leaving Clarke and Lexa to speak.

“We have much to discuss, I imagine?” Lexa asked, shooting Clarke an encouraging glance.

“Yes.” If anything, the subject seemed to make Clarke nervous again. “I would like to discuss setting a more permanent border. We can talk about the healer exchange program, as well, and about the possibility of expanding it to include members of other trades.”

“It would benefit all to share what we’ve learned in our time apart.”

“Yes. And…” Clarke hesitated. While she normally would have taken the opportunity to say something suggestive, whatever was on her mind must have been too important. “Can we talk?”

“Of course.”

“I meant… tonight. I know we probably won’t be able to sleep much, with all the other diplomats arriving, but I have something… something I’d like to talk to you about.” It wasn’t often that Clarke had to struggle to find the right words.

Lexa moved her hand slightly, brushing Clarke’s forearm. She met her eyes. “Of course.”

Clarke nodded and launched into a discussion of the seating arrangements at the feast. After they returned to the rest of the party, Clarke was in and out of the room, continuing her preparations for the other diplomats and doing whatever was demanded of her as Chancellor. Lexa stepped away from the group to ask if she needed help, but Clarke insisted things were fine, even as some of the worry crept back into her eyes. Three other clans arrived over the course of the day. Clarke rode out to the gates with Lexa each time, describing the city as they rode through it and offering anything they might need during their time there.

Finally, after Clarke had eaten an informal dinner with the gathered clans and seen that the most recently arrived was settled in, she shot Lexa a glance.

They met near the door.

“What do you need?” Lexa asked immediately, keeping her voice low. The room was getting quite crowded, despite the few people who had already retired for the night.

“It will be best if we wait a bit longer, to make sure no other clans arrive tonight. And…” she trailed off with a suggestive look at the nearest clan.

“Yes, I agree.” They would have to leave a half an hour apart at least, to avoid drawing suspicion from some of the diplomats.

“I have some final preparations to make, and I will of course need to stay alert until I can be certain no more guests will arrive tonight.”

“If no one comes within the hour, I think the soonest they would arrive is early morning.”

“An hour, then…” Clarke raised her eyebrows, and Lexa nodded. Clarke continued, “That seems reasonable.” She took a few steps into the room, reminded everyone to ask or come to her if they needed anything, and left with her only guard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finally sees what Clarke was anticipating. She needn't have worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE LEXA TIME because I thought this would fit in the last chapter but it didn't. Also it was important to me that I write it from Lexa's perspective.

Lexa sat near the window, watching the moon cross the sky and conversing with Rahim kom Floukru and Makar kom Azgeda. Finally, when she was certain an hour had passed, she rose and glanced at Hawthorne. “I’m afraid I have to finish this discussion tomorrow. Hawthorne and I have a few things to discuss.”

“Of course,” Rahim said, smiling. He was an old man, well-respected among Floukru.

“I look forward to seeing the rest of the city.” Makar smiled as well. “Commander,” he added.

Hawthorne waited to speak until they were out of earshot of the Trikru and Skaikru guards who were standing on either side of the chamber door. “I was an excuse.”

“Not entirely. I trust no one else guarding my door while I am awake.”

“Commander. I told the others we’ll change watch three hours after you retire. One of them should already be sleeping.”

The guards had an established watch schedule that typically included one sleeper. Sometimes more could rest, but the size of Lexa’s party would keep everyone on edge. She had arrived with Aden, two healers, Hawthorne, and two guards; the other clans had brought their number to sixteen. After the arrivals of Podakru, Delfikru, and Ouskejon Kru that day, the Coalition party had twenty-five members. Though Lexa trusted the expected party members well enough, she could not predict the tensions caused by so many outsiders in the city. Perhaps that was what Clarke wanted to discuss?

Clarke had thought of everything. She’d even offered a room for the guards if they wanted one, but most had preferred spending their off hours with their clans’ diplomats.

The corridor changed, became the dead end Lexa had only seen in passing. The entrance to the commander’s chambers. Lexa was hit with unexpected nervousness as she realized that the time for their conversation had come at last.

There is no need to worry, she reminded herself. As long as Clarke is alright, as long as our people are alright…

Lexa didn’t knock. She leaned towards the door, the door to the Chancellor’s quarters, and said, “Chancellor Clarke” softly.

Footsteps crossing the floor. A lock being flipped- strange, thought Lexa. Clarke’s guard from earlier was standing near the door. Clarke would have no reason to use the lock unless she wanted to be absolutely certain no one could enter without her permission… Her voice drifted through the door, sounding almost excited, “Commander. Please, come in.” Clarke pulled the door open just wide enough to let Lexa through and closed it quickly behind her, moving her fingers carefully to minimize the noise of the latch being shut again. “You don’t mind?” Her nervous eyes locked on Lexa’s face. Not nervous exactly. They were… charged, with some strong emotion. But what was it?

“Not at all,” Lexa murmured, trying to sound only amused, not in any way alarmed by her inability to read Clarke’s face. Clarke was about to tell her something important. To explain the fire in her eyes. No need to worry.

Lexa turned to take in the room and gasped.

The room was filled with candles. Candles on the floor, on the tables, hanging from the ceiling. They warmed the room with their moving light, reaching all the corners. It reminded her of Polis. Of the way she’d filled her and Clarke’s room with them, to keep the darkness away when they needed it. “They’re splendid,” she murmured, turning back to Clarke, anxious to see her face again.

Clarke’s expression was a mixture of nerves and determination. “I had a hard time finding so many,” she said quietly, her skin just on the edge of a blush. When she met Lexa’s eyes, Clarke’s were shot through with love. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and led her further into the room. Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off Clarke, then. Enraptured by her earnest concentration, by the depth of her expression. The way the love radiated from it. The way the candles mirrored the blaze in Clarke’s eyes. The way Clarke seemed to be brighter than the candles, her resolve stronger than any flame.

When Clarke reached the desired spot, she stopped and turned to face Lexa. Touched her face once, gently, and then reached down to grab her other hand. Lexa sensed amazement on her own face now, and love.

Clarke seemed even more determined. She took a deep breath and levelled her gaze at Lexa. The last of Clarke’s nerves seemed to melt away, replaced by certainty. Absolute certainty. Lexa felt a thrill of excitement.

“Lexa kom Trikru.” Clarke paused, her eyes intent. Lexa’s nerves were screaming, her hands seeming to burn where they touched Clarke’s. She didn’t look away. “Will you marry me?”

Lexa’s enthusiasm mounted. She was tumbling, careening into giddiness. Had Clarke just suggested…?

“I will stay with you, Lexa. Always. But I know how hard it is for us to see each other. I thought, this way…” she reached up to touch Lexa’s face again. Lexa blinked, all astonishment. She didn’t disengage her own hand, squeezing Clarke’s tighter at the words. “This way we’ll be able to see each other more often,” Clarke finished with a smile.

Lexa’s voice was strong and certain and on the point of breaking with contentment. “Yes.”

Joy and surprise lit Clarke’s expression. “Really?”

“Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Even…” Clarke stared at her, happiness evident in spite of the question. “Even with our positions?”

Lexa answered with a kiss, a hungry and eager and blissful one.

Clarke pulled back after a second. “We’ll have to wait a while, but I want… I want to do it soon.”

Lexa kissed her again in agreement, this time longer, with less breath and more enthusiasm.

“Will it be good for the clans?”

Lexa kissed her again, slowly this time, pulling away herself. “It’ll be marvelous for the clans.”

“Really?” Clarke’s eyes were wide. “You don’t think it’ll cause conflict?”

“Of course, but… look.” Lexa touched Clarke’s arm, gently brushing her fingers over the mark she had taken when she’d officially joined the Thirteen Clans as the Skaikru commander. “You’re part of us now. Have been, since before they knew it. Most of them already suspect. I agree we should wait, give them some time with the peace and then with the engagement before we have a ceremony…” Lexa moved her hand to rest lightly on Clarke’s face, smiling gently. “But as far as I’m concerned, Clarke kom Skaikru, we’re already married.”

“The Coalition,” Clarke said with a laugh of recognition, pulling Lexa into a tight hug. “I kind of thought that, too. Your people are my people.”

“And yours are mine,” Lexa said into her ear.

They stayed like that for a while.

“And the political part,” Clarke began, continuing as if they hadn’t paused their conversation, “The political part is alright? Even though we’re leaders of two of the clans?”

“Yes.” Lexa moved back a bit, so she could look at Clarke again. So she could hold her face, stare into her eyes again. “It will be good. A good way to unify our people. So there can be no doubt.”

“So they can understand,” Clarke said, voice lower than it had been.

Lexa nodded. “I love you,” she said abruptly. Too long since she’d said it; once the thought came, she couldn’t have waited. It was too important. Too much not to tell her.

“I love you, too.” Clarke smiled.

Lexa noticed a shift in her eyes, then, and all of the intensity from earlier came flooding back. She and Clarke leaned forward at exactly the same moment, lips meeting in a kiss.

Lexa pulled back, smiled softly again, and dropped her hands, taking one of Clarke’s. They walked to the candlelit bed, _needing_ to be together but feeling no need to hurry, because they knew with renewed certainty that they could stay together, commanders or not. Together with no sneaking around, with no secrecy, with no excuses. Together unconditionally. Together no matter what might pass among the clans.

Each kiss, each caress was a confirmation, _I’m going to marry you, yes, of course I’ll marry you_. Or, other times, when they were so close Lexa could feel each imperceptible movement of Clarke’s body as if it were an extension of her own, _we’re going to be together, we’re going to stay together, we can stay together now._

Once or twice, they really did get tired, drifting into sleep together for a few moments at a time. And then Clarke would wake with Lexa twisting a strand of hair around her finger, or Lexa would wake to find Clarke staring at her with unadulterated love. The way she had the first time. The way they had looked at each other when they first realized that everything was perfect.

 

 

They didn’t leave each other’s sight until it was time to greet the next arriving clan, in the hour before sunrise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet some diplomats. Clarke gets some annoying news.

            It was amazing how happy Clarke could feel despite the fact that she was welcoming potentially disapproving diplomats into Arkadia. How she somehow had new room for this happiness alongside all the other, less pleasant things she was thinking about. How none of those things were enough to diminish it, because it was beyond that. The collection of touches and so many I love yous she wouldn’t have been able to keep track if she’d tried. Beyond. Like she was getting the taste of the earth again. Like she was breathing the air after only knowing the million-times-filtered sterility of the ship’s ventilation system. Like Lexa had taken her down to see it all again. Light and new in the rising sun.

            Diplomats. If what her outriders had told her was accurate (and it probably was- she’d tried to debrief them on clan differences as best she could with her own still-limited knowledge), she was riding to greet Sankru. One armed diplomat, one diplomat-warrior, and one more heavily armed warrior. Lexa seemed untroubled by the news; they must have matched the descriptions of the party she had been warned was coming. Then again, Lexa had seemed unbothered by most things that morning. Clarke smiled at the memory of their slow dressing, the way they stopped every few seconds to smile at each other. Of the way a fallen candle lighting Lexa’s cloak on fire had only made her grin. Of the way she had laughed when her foot caught on an uneven piece of flooring when she’d turned to wait for Clarke. Lexa had even hesitated when replacing her spare blades under her layers, looking at them thoughtfully for a moment, as if she didn’t think she really needed them all.

            She had seemed so light that morning, and so certain. Like… well, like she felt the same way Clarke felt. She turned towards Lexa for a moment, finding her fiancé’s eyes already warmed by a smile.

            A thrill went through her when she thought the word, even after all the hours she’d had to get used to it.

            They reached the Sankru riders a reasonable distance from the city. Clarke made a mental note to praise the speed of her outrider later. Hankin kom Sankru, the clan’s diplomat, appeared a bit surprised that Clarke and Lexa had arrived so swiftly.

            “Commander. Chancellor Clarke,” Hankin nodded to each of them in turn. His glance at Miller, Clarke’s only guard, and Hawthorne (who Clarke trusted nearly as much as Lexa did) betrayed no emotion. Would he be annoyed by their slight number advantage, or was Clarke’s unwillingness to use the blade strapped to her back clear on her face? Nathan had a blade, as well; the Sankru riders would have a hard enough time with the guns carried by all the on-duty guards _inside_ the city.

            “Hankin kom Sankru. It is an honor to welcome you to our city.” Damn. The ‘our’ was probably a little out of place. Ah, well. It wouldn’t be out of place for long.

            “Please. The honor is mine. Shall we go see the city that fell from the sky?”

            “Of course.” Clarke turned her horse. Hankin took the place on her left, with Lexa on her right, and they spoke casually on the ride into the city.

Soon it became evident that reports of Sankru’s harshness were exaggerated. Hankin was polite and considerate, if at times blunt. He joined the rest of the Coalition party for breakfast, after which Clarke and Lexa were summoned to ride out again and meet Boudalankru.

Louwonda Kliron arrived about an hour afterwards, at the same time as Igranranakru, who had opted to send three warriors with their diplomat. Yujleda was the last to arrive, in the evening. The welcoming feast was quiet, accompanied by little fanfare.

Clarke could almost have called the day uneventful, if not for the news she received at the end of it.

Octavia was waiting in her office. “Chancellor. Commander.” Her eyes flitted to Lexa for only a moment before settling on Clarke.

Clarke took a slow breath. “Whatever you need to say to me can be said in front of the Commander.”

Octavia snorted. “Please, Clarke. I know you might want to remain formal during business hours, but you don’t need to pretend in front of me.”

“Are you going to get to the point, or should I wait until the city’s aflame? Under attack? Crumbling from internal rebellion?”

“Close. It’s Rivers. He’s decided to start forming up ranks against you. Now.”

Clarke’s mind spun, careening into cold leader mode. “Lexa. I think you should leave the room.”

Lexa nodded. “Not worth the risk,” she murmured, one hand already on the door handle.

“Thanks,” Clarke flashed her a smile as she left, which she returned, if reluctantly. Probably didn’t want to distract her. Clarke turned to Octavia. “Now that all the diplomats have arrived, he wants to make me look weak in front of them?”

Octavia shook her head. “That’s part of it, but, from what I’ve heard, he’s… planning more.”

“How much more?”

“Bells says he wants to ruin the peace we secured… I don’t know, yesterday? How long has it been since Azgeda called for an attack?”

Clarke laughed. Political marriage would be a great way to reinforce the peace once she got things back on track. Which was, from the looks of it, going to take more than a few convincing smiles and diplomatic agreements. “A week, maybe? Two? I’ve been a little preoccupied trying to prepare the city not to attack the first non-Trikru Grounders to come through our gates. Any details?”

“Rivers is trying to set up an elaborate accident. Something that’ll kill a diplomat, which will cause one of the clans to retaliate. Then, he and his pseudo-militia will step in to try and fix everything. Peace talks, apologies, whatever it takes. Only, they’ll fail. Leaving your reign in shambles…”

“With no one but the noble Rivers to step in and take control.” Clarke laughed. “That’s a new one. Usually my enemies make it pretty obvious they want to kill me.” She paced to the door, then back again. Stopped in front of her General. “Do you have any idea which diplomat they’re targeting?”

“That depends. If you’re talking about actual information, I have nothing. If you’re talking about a prediction based on his previous strategies… that depends on how much he knows about the clans. If he knows enough, he’ll go for one that can be a threat, but one that we have a decent chance of taking on if it came to war.”

Clarke started pacing again. “So, someone who’s not close enough to attack immediately and not strong enough to risk sacrificing people to really challenge us?”

“Exactly. There’s always the chance the Coalition decides that’s the last straw and destroys us all anyway, but at least he’ll have his revenge.”

“And what happens if he doesn’t know anything about the clans?” Clarke asked even though she already knew the answer.

“He picks someone at random. And not a guard, either. He may go for a warrior-type, but he’ll still be targeting a diplomat. Probably someone armed, arrogant…”

“Someone who thinks an ex-Skaikru lieutenant can do them no harm.” A few faces shot through Clarke’s head. If Rivers wanted to make his point, he’d have to go for someone who acted invincible. Someone like Makar kom Azgeda. “Does he have any idea what kind of threat some of those clans may pose to us?”

“Like Azgeda? Or Trikru, if you and Lexa weren’t together? No. I don’t think he does.”

“Alright.” Clarke stopped pacing again, standing directly in front of Octavia. “I need your brother to get more information. We don’t need much. Just enough to stop him. If we could get some evidence…”

“You mean if Raven could rig up a recording device in all her free time?”

“That would help. But Bellamy will have to plant it. Even though I doubt Rivers would trust him again after he abandoned Pike…” Bellamy had eventually come over to the right side the last time. It was unlikely Rivers would trust him farther than he could throw him, especially after Bellamy’s supposed one-eighty.

“Good point. I think he can get close enough, just not… close close. The recording device will have to be small and powerful enough to work over long distances- I’m guessing it’s easier to rig a radio signal than to get the thing back. Still, we don’t know where Rivers has his important meetings.”

Clarke sighed. “I have to meet with some of the diplomats in a few minutes. They want me to tell them more about Arkadia before they get the extended tour tomorrow…”

“You mean they want to ask you really touchy questions? Bypass the bullshit?”

Clarke nodded.

“Fine. I’ve got the guards on high alert already. It’s not like they need orders every five minutes. I can take the message to Raven.”

“Thank you.” Clarke strode to the door, pausing for a second with her hand on Octavia’s arm. “And thank Lincoln. For training our guards so well.”

            Clarke turned to leave, but was brought to a halt by Octavia’s voice. “Chancellor?”

            “General?”

            “Is something different?”

            Clarke didn’t turn around. “Different how?”

            “I don’t know. You just seem different.”

            “I’ll keep you updated.” Of course Octavia would notice something. Clarke had been fading in and out of her Chancellor role all day. Much as she hated to admit it, her recent engagement was passing in and out of her mind almost as much as diplomatic relations were.

            Clarke smiled grimly to herself as she started down the hallway. Her focus was much clearer after the discussion with Octavia. It wouldn’t be so easy to lose sight of the situation while Rivers was planning a coup.

            It was going to be awful not telling Lexa, she knew. But then, Clarke didn’t have much of a choice. If she said anything about the uprising to Lexa and the diplomats got involved, Lexa would be implicated.

The diplomats asked some probing questions, though none Clarke was unprepared to answer. When she finally got done with her serious diplomat meeting, Lexa was waiting in her room. “How’d it go?”

            “Oh, alright. I was pretty alert after the news.” Clarke hugged Lexa, breathing in the comforting scent of trees and leather. How did the trees stick, Clarke wondered, days after Lexa had left the woods?

            “You shouldn’t tell me what happened,” Lexa said firmly.

            “I know,” Clarke sighed, closing her eyes.

            “And, I hate to say this…” Lexa breathed deep. She traced spirals on Clarke’s spine. “… but we should sleep.”

            “Don’t hate to say it.” Clarke leaned back a bit. “You’re probably just as tired as I am.”

            Lexa laughed. “Commanders of the Thirteen Clans don’t get tired.”

            “But Lexa kom Trikru does,” Clarke replied, burying her head in Lexa’s shoulder.

            “Yes.” Lexa kissed the top of her head. “She does.”

            After a few minutes, the two of them undressed and got into bed. To finally sleep, and to be ready for what they’d find in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CLARKE IS BACK AND SHE HAS A PLAN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. I also have a plan. TAKE THIS LONG CHAPTER AS AN APOLOGY FOR THE EXTENDED HIATUS. I WILL TRY TO WRITE BIWEEKLY UNTIL THE STORY IS COMPLETE.

            From the moment she pulled on her boots and jammed three pieces of toast into her mouth that morning, Clarke was on the job. Some of the diplomats, it turned out, were pretty demanding (mostly it was Azgeda’s spoiled prince and princess; the former didn’t seem so unfortunate a target for assassination after Clarke learned what he’d requested for breakfast). Others, while they didn’t ask for much, had airs of blatant judgment about them at all times, like they had been mentally preparing their unfavorable reports from the second they stepped through the city gates. While the Sankru party brought honesty to the group, the way they looked at Raven made Clarke want to gut them in the slowest and most painful way she could devise. Almost as upsetting as the disapproval of the diplomats was their silence. After the meeting the day before, they seemed to be out of questions, apparently asking only where their curiosity was absolutely unbearable. This showed a lack of interest from Clarke’s perspective, though she dared not say this aloud.

            Rahim kom Floukru was her favorite of the assembled diplomats, offering compliments and helpful questions when other clans appraised Ark technology with skepticism or hostility. His clan was clearly the most tolerant, respectful, and amiable of the assembled. They also had the weakest military presence. If Clarke ever lived to see a demilitarized Coalition, she would be doubly thankful to have Floukru on her side. For the time being, they at least lightened the mood of the endless trips through the city and the Ark. Clarke showed the diplomats everything, both because they would have been suspicious if she hadn’t and because Lexa had hurriedly reminded her that morning that Grounders were more likely to find an ally in a clan whose ways they understood.

            General Blake reported on the status of the Rivers situation at around midday; she told Clarke, in hushed tones and vague language, that Raven was almost done with the device, and that she would let Clarke know as soon as they had completed the objective. Taking comfort in the update, Clarke managed to be more upbeat in the day’s second round of activities. Hopefully the clans would read this as openness and eagerness to cooperate rather than a glaring lack of strength and leaderly stoicism.

            The days following this first one were less strictly scheduled, leaving plenty of time for the diplomats to see the city and interact with the Arkers. After the first such day, during which the diplomats were more or less at Rivers’s mercy, Octavia brought an old-fashioned tape player to Clarke’s office, set it on her desk, and took a seat.

            “Already?”

            “You seemed just as concerned with the possibility of Rivers attacking as I am.” Octavia shrugged. “I gave my brother some… extra incentive, and he got it done.”

            “I’m not going to ask how you blackmailed him, I’m just going to play it.” Clarke pressed the ancient play button and waited.

            Rivers’s voice was the first through the speaker. “… This will do nicely. You had something to discuss with me, Blake?”

            Bellamy’s voice was next, sounding gruffer than usual. “Yes, sir, I did. I heard you were planning a recall election, and I want in.”

            Rivers laughed. “A recall election? I guess that’s one way of putting it. What exactly did you hear, soldier?”

            “I heard that the rumors of your plotting against the powers that be are… well, sir, that they’re not exactly rumors.”

            “Not exactly rumors, no… But I don’t generally share my plans with people I can’t trust.”

            “Ah, yes. That.” Bellamy paused, probably for dramatic effect. “Well, you see, sir, some unusual circumstances lead to my change of heart last time. You know my sister, Octavia?”

            “Vaguely. Wasn’t she promoted to general after Chancellor Clarke took office?”

            “She was, sir. During Pike’s revolution, she was just a warrior. I thought, if I backed off on the aggression a little, there might be a chance to keep our family together. Family is more important than ever, after everything that’s happened.”

            “I can’t argue with that. But that doesn’t explain why I should trust you.”

            “Back then, I thought there was hope Octavia would see reason. Now, though…”

            “Now you think she’s crossed a line, declaring her allegiance to Clarke?”

            “Exactly, sir. I know now that it was foolish of me to think she would change her mind.” His tone of voice changed, becoming emotionless, the way it sounded whenever he ignored his emotions and went full soldier. “There’s no hope for our family now. There never was. I’ve come to my senses. I want to rejoin your side, the right side, to bring the Ark the power and security it deserves.”

            Rivers was quiet for a while, probably studying Bellamy’s face. Finally, he responded, “You’re on my side now?”

            “Completely, sir.”

            Octavia interrupted the tape, making Clarke jolt a little in her seat. “Looks like we’ve got ourselves a double agent, if ever we need one.”

            Rivers continued, “You’re willing to take up arms against your sister, against the Ark’s foolish, weaker members to do right by those who were silenced when Pike was defeated?”

            “Absolutely, sir.”

More thoughtful silence. Then, Rivers’s answer, “Alright. I can’t give you many details. The finer points of the plan haven’t been decided yet, and I wouldn’t want to give a new recruit- even one who was once loyal to Pike- too much information. I do have a plan, one that should secure us the government here and make our position on Grounders very well known. I take it you’re willing to help with this plan?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Good. That’s good. My people are planning to make a very important political statement, and I need you to make sure everything goes as planned. Five days from now, when Chancellor Clarke feasts the heathens before sending them back to their barbaric clans, we are going to kill one of them. It is imperative that no one knows we’re behind this. Whoever holds the knife will be martyred, secretly, of course, by those who know his true allegiance. He’ll understand the sacrifice he’s making for the good of the Ark. Everyone else will think it was an act of senseless murder. In the chaos that follows, we will be the solution. _We_ will get the Grounders out of our city, with renewed promises of peace. Then, when the time is right…”

“We can put Pike’s original plans into action.”

“I take it you remember what those are?”

Assumedly, Bellamy nodded.

“Good. I want you to be in the room, to be part of the peacekeeping force that stops any violent responses to the tragedy. Can I trust you to be on your best behavior at the feast?”

“Without a doubt, sir.”

“Wonderful. Since my plans are still incomplete, I won’t need anything from you until the day of. Are your instructions clear?”

“Yes, sir, I think they are.”

“Good. I’ll see you in five days.”

The tape cut off.

Clarke stared at Octavia. “How are we going to break this?”

“Or get the Grounders to believe it’s just Rivers? I don’t know. That’s a really, really great question.”

They sat in silence for a moment, thinking.

Finally, Octavia spoke. “They might believe you. Some of them will believe you. The problem is going to be-”

“Making it look like Lexa believes it because of the evidence and not because we’ve been sharing a bed since she got here?”

“Yeah. That.”

Clarke lapsed into thought for another second. The real difficulty would be winning over one of the more militarized clans- Sankru, maybe, or even Azgeda- so that the others would be more willing to follow. If she could convince Makar kom Azgeda that Rivers represented the minority… “Octavia?”

“Yes, Chancellor?”

“How willing do you think Raven would be to flirt with an enemy diplomat for the good of the city?”

Octavia smirked. “Depends. Is he attractive?”

“I think so. It’s hard to tell, what with the… given how busy I am lately.”

“Busy. Right. Are you talking about Azgeda?”

“The most dangerous target for assassination, you mean? Yeah. Him.”

Octavia’s smile widened. “I don’t think Raven would have any objections. I can have her come meet with you, if you want-”

“No. I mean, while I’d be happy to meet with her, I want to keep myself as far removed from this as possible. It would look bad, if I had too much contact with Raven before all this dropped. I mean, she is one of the few people able to engineer this. Monty maybe could, or some of the older members of the Ark, but…”

“Right, right. Using your general as a messenger again. I totally didn’t expect my job description to change when you put me in charge of the entire military.”

Clarke looked at her.

“I know, I know. We have to keep this all a secret, blah, blah, blah. How are you going to break the news to Arkadia?”

“Do you think we could pull off a trial?”

“With all the diplomats still here? That’s something I would like to see. I mean, it would definitely work… the real question is, how are we going to run it?”

Clarke bit her lip. “I was thinking we could go back to pre-Ark days. Run the trial with a twelve-person jury, the way they did on the ground before.”

Octavia looked surprised, then thoughtful. “That actually wouldn’t be a bad idea. You’d be the judge, of course?”

Clarke shrugged. “I need to display a show of power if the diplomats are still here, but we can’t have Arkadia thinking I rigged the trial. We’re going to need to make sure the jury is impartial, and that the assembled crowd- and the entire city, I guess- understands how it works. We’ll have to explain it after the announcement of his crimes. And we’ll want to go to the diplomats first, make sure they know there’s a threat to their safety.”

“This morning?”

“This morning,” Clarke agreed. “We can announce Rivers’s crimes at midday, when everyone’s taking a break for lunch.”

“Who do you want to announce it?” Octavia raised her eyebrows, like she already had someone in mind.

“You’re not thinking…” Clarke shook her head. “It would definitely send a message. Do you think they’d trust his loyalty, especially after hearing the tape?”

Octavia shrugged. “I would say try and find someone else, but who else is there? If it works, it’ll bolster his reputation- really being loyal, going undercover and all that noble crap.”

“And if it doesn’t work?”

“You’ll probably be exiled for conspiracy.”

“You mean Rivers will approach me with an angry mob and try to kill me and all the diplomats before I make it out of the city?”

“Yeah. That’s also a possibility.” Octavia smiled. “I’m betting on you to outrun him.”

Clarke laughed. “Right. Okay. I take it you know how to break the news to Bellamy without scaring him off?”

“I’ll just revert to that blackmail you mentioned, or…” Octavia’s expression became serious. “He really does want to help, you know.”

“I know.” Clarke sighed. She wasn’t exactly keen to be friends with Bellamy again, but after everything he’d done to help… maybe he’d get a promotion that didn’t keep him six buildings away from her at all times. “Okay. You know what you need to do. I take it you’re going to give this to Bellamy?” she handed Octavia the tape.

“Yeah. Messenger, errand girl, general… same difference. Besides, this is the original- Raven probably has a copy hidden somewhere for safekeeping, but still- we wouldn’t want such important evidence to be found in the Chancellor’s possession.” Octavia headed for the door, evidence in hand.

“Thank you, General Blake. As always, you do the Ark proud.”

“At your service, Chancellor,” Octavia’s voice drifted through the door as it swung shut behind her.

Now all Clarke had to do was break the news to the diplomats.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Clarke's problems is resolved. Lexa helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a peace offering to readers who stuck with me before I temporarily disappeared. Also to new readers. Please take this chapter drop as a sign of good faith.

            Lexa could tell, when Clarke entered the diplomats’ common room that morning, that she had bad news. It wasn’t written on her face in any language the diplomats could understand; still, Lexa could sense it, underneath the calm she could always feel emanating from Clarke. Something was wrong, and her breaking the news could have very serious consequences.

            The best Lexa could do would be to stand at Clarke’s side. Not immediately- Lexa would have to wait, allow for an agonizing period of pretending to decide what she thought about the matter. Once that was finished, declaring her support would be appropriate.

            Clarke waited until she had reached the end of the room, then looked around and called for the group’s attention. All the diplomats and their guards were present. Lexa saw Clarke’s eyes sweep the room one more time to check before she cleared her throat.

            “Some grave news has come to my attention, and it is my duty as your host to inform you of it. A man named Rivers is planning to kill one of you.”

            Uproar. Lexa took a measured breath. This was bad. Had this been what Octavia and Clarke discussed the other day? Why had Clarke waited to tell them?

            Clarke held out a hand, and the assembled begrudgingly fell silent. It was clear from Clarke’s expression that she wasn’t going to yell over their protests. “Thank you. If I knew the target, I would do everything in my power to protect them until they could safely exit the city. As it stands, I am willing to provide as few or as many guards as you would like to increase your protection whilst you remain here. My advisors are currently preparing to break the news to the citizens. I plan to hold a trial and present the evidence there. According to this evidence, the assassination attempt was scheduled to take place during the feast in four days. If any of you would like to leave now, I understand. However, if you feel, as I do, that it is your right to be present at this trial, you are more than welcome to attend. I would not suggest this if I were not certain I could offer any extra protection you may need until the threat has passed.”

            Immediately, Daemon, the chief Igranronakru diplomat, stood. “The threat will never pass. We are unfamiliar to Skaikru, subject to their hostility no matter how you may view us, Chancellor.”

            “If that is true,” Rahim kom Floukru said, “we have never been safe here. Does knowing of this planned assassination increase the danger?”

            “How did you find this information?” Makar kom Azgeda asked, leveling a serious look at Clarke.

            “The Arkadian military heard rumors that a certain extreme group that once held power in the city was planning to take power again. The new leader of this group, my opponent in the recent election, is a man named Rivers. It was clear he was unhappy with my election as Chancellor. When rumors arose that he was planning something violent, I sent a military official to investigate. He returned with the evidence I will show to the city, and to you, if you remain here, at the trial.”

            The room erupted into clashing voices, but Makar’s proved loudest. “This information was obtained how?”

            “A member of the Arkadian military spoke with Rivers, pretending to be interested in joining him. A device was used to record Rivers’s plans. While I understand that most of the clans lost access to recording devices years ago, I hope the trial will convince you of his intentions.”

            A murmur traveled the room, this time.

            “If there are no more questions, I can leave you to discuss this privately. I’ll wait outside if you need anything.” When no one spoke, Clarke made her way to the door. She shot Lexa the swiftest of glances, confirming that she had things under control. Lexa relaxed a little.

            Once Clarke’s guard had closed the door behind them, the group began its informal conference- which, of course, launched immediately into Trigedasleng. Opinions varied widely. It took a few minutes for the conversation to lose its initially frantic rhythm, and another handful of minutes before the diplomats stopped tripping over each other’s words. The tension in the room was almost visible, coursing through some of the assembled more noticeably than others.

            Among the more cautious diplomats was Violet kom Louwonda Kliron. Her suggestion was simple, but firm. “We cannot remain here when we know our lives are at risk.”

            Makar kom Azgeda shook his head. “I hate to cast a bad light on our hosts, but aren’t we at risk either way? Rahim is right. All of us knew we were risking our lives coming here. The Commander is wise, but even she cannot protect us from all.” Makar conveyed no disrespect as he met Lexa’s eyes. “I would like to stay, to see the results of this trial for myself. Perhaps the result will renew our trust in the thirteenth clan.”

            “I still think it is unwise to remain here,” cautioned Violet.

            “And flee, like cowards?” The Sankru warrior diplomat, Paol, raised his voice. “Who among Skaikru could defeat one of us in battle? Now that we know the attack is coming, we are more than capable of defending ourselves.”

            Quinn kom Delfikru took a less positive position. “We came here under the promise of safety, knowing we could not trust this promise. Our suspicions have been proven. If anything, the threat of assassination confirms that we cannot allow Skaikru to remain in the Thirteen.”

            “The Chancellor has assured us that this assassin is a member of a radical few- those few responsible for threatening the peace in the tragedy all those months ago. Wanheda has expressed only eagerness to keep Skaikru in the Coalition. What reason have we not to trust her?” Rahim kom Floukru had withheld his opinion for a while, Lexa noticed, allowing the discussion to calm a bit before presenting his ideas. The suggestion that they trust Clarke would certainly appear unreasonable to some of the diplomats. Lexa was grateful for the timing of Rahim’s opinion; it provided the opportunity for her to join in without being the first to propose a potentially extreme viewpoint.

            Sensing it was time for her to speak, Lexa rose. “All of you have contributed valuably to this discussion. I have made my decision. I will stay, as a sign of our commitment to the treaty and a show of the strength of the Clans. When threatened, we do not flee. We seek justice. We will await the results of the trial. They will determine the justice of Skaikru, and the value of this clan as one of the Thirteen.” While a few looked unhappy at her decision, it did not seem to surprise them. “I need to discuss our security with the Chancellor. If any of you would like to leave, I only ask that you allow my guards and I to escort you out of the city.” Lexa approached the door. She knew it was highly unlikely any of them would leave; it would be detrimental to the reputation of their individual clan and the Coalition as a whole.

            It was a relief to see Clarke waiting on the other side of the door.

            “I have decided to stay,” Lexa breathed into her ear.

            Clarke nodded, placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder for a moment. “Thank you for your support, Heda.”

            “Of course. We should discuss security…”

            Once they were certain the diplomats would remain, well-guarded, in the Ark until the trial was over, Clarke went to see how the city had taken the news. Lexa returned to the room with the diplomats to while away the time until someone brought an update. The news they eventually received, delivered by the Chancellor herself, was that the trial would take place the following day. Skaikru reactions had been mixed.

            Thankfully, the thirteenth clan had resolved its stance on the Rivers issue by the trial’s end.

            Rivers was found guilty and taken to the Ark’s prison for what seemed to Lexa was an acceptably harsh ten-year sentence. Clarke later explained that she was happy to finally be able to make an example of him, and to show her willingness to go to extreme lengths to remain in the Coalition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up for Clarke. Also for Lexa because they will be together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me. You give me a reason to burst into happy tears every time I read my emails and see that people are reading this.

            With Rivers locked up and none of his followers remotely popular enough to take his place, things in Arkadia had finally settled into near-normalcy.

            Of course, there was still Jaha to worry about, but his recruitment had stalled in the excitement of the diplomats’ arrival. Whatever it was that he was planning, Clarke knew she and her advisors (especially Raven, who would get promoted as soon as Clarke found a good job title for her) could handle it.

            And with the guarantee of Lexa at her side…

            The thought still made Clarke beam. How could it not? It was going to be impossible not to smile so much after the wedding, probably. She’d have to improve her poker face. Lexa could teach her…

            In the final days of the diplomats’ stay, Lexa started teaching Clarke more advanced Trigedasleng. Clarke would need it if she wanted to do right by her soon-to-be-official second clan. It was necessary for her to know the language as Chancellor, anyway, since the trial cemented Skaikru’s place as one of the Thirteen.

            There were only a few more loose ends to tie up. The farewell feast, her parting words to the diplomats, the wedding announcement…

            That had been Lexa’s idea.

            “If we tell them before they go back, they’ll be able to bring the news to their respective clans.”

            “Yes, but we don’t even have a date yet.”

            Lexa waved away Clarke’s protests. “That doesn’t matter. You wanted to give them time to get used to the idea.”

            “Yes, but… isn’t this a little soon?”

            Lexa took one of Clarke’s hand in both of hers and pressed a kiss to her palm. “Tomorrow would not be soon enough.”

            Clarke smiled and repeated Lexa’s words in Trigedasleng.

            “Good!” Lexa laughed. Then, after kissing Clarke’s palm again, “ _You’re learning_.”

            “ _I have a good teacher._ ”

            “You said that wrong,” Lexa murmured.

            “What?” Clarke had thought her sentence was fine. “What did I say?”

            Lexa shook her head. “You said ‘good teacher.’”

            Confused, Clarke cocked her head. “What should I have said?”

            “Good wife.”

            At which point Clarke attacked Lexa with tickles and kisses. Lexa was absurdly ticklish; she’d spent a good few years of training learning how to hide it. “We’re not married yet,” Clarke said between assaults.

            “Unfortunately,” Lexa growled, and their kisses changed quickly.

            Too soon, or not soon enough, the final day of the diplomats’ stay came. Octavia insisted on going over security one last time with Clarke, which was definitely a good idea. No need for less pressing (well) distractions to get in the way.

            “You’re sure the guards posted are completely prepared for any emergency?”

            “Debriefed them myself,” Octavia said. “Most of them were wearing boxer-briefs, but there were a few pairs of- okay, fine. I made sure they knew all the plans we discussed and how to prioritize the needs of the citizens in case an emergency arose.”

            “And they swore they’d extend their protection to the diplomats?”

            “And alert us immediately at any sign of a threat. And step in at any sign of violence.”

            Clarke sighed. “Good. I have some news for you. It’s going to make this night… interesting.”

            “Oh?” Octavia’s eyebrows shot up.

            “Yes. The thing is…” Deep breath, Chancellor. “The Commander and I are going to announce our engagement tonight.”

            Octavia laughed. “Wow. I mean, about time. But wow.”

            Clarke tried not to let the suspense get to her.

            Octavia noticed. “Oh, sorry. You want my opinion, right? My reaction, whatever?” She sighed. “I’m not surprised. This has been a long time coming, you know? Anyway, I’m happy for you. I can’t say she’s my favorite candidate for the title of Mrs. Clarke Griffin, but…” Octavia shrugged. “A lot’s happened. Bitter veterans like me are just going to have to acknowledge that this is best for the Ark and accept it.” Clarke could tell from the way she smirked at the end that Octavia wasn’t as disappointed as she let on.

            Clarke smiled. Couldn’t help it. “Thank you.”

            “Don’t mention it. Now, there were other things you wanted to discuss?”

Her smile faded. “Aside from the fact that we don’t know how anyone’s going to react to the proposal?”

“Covered.”

Surprising herself with certainty, Clarke replied, “Okay.” After everything they’d been through, Clarke trusted Octavia knew what she was doing. Octavia could handle the… potentially violent reactions, and Clarke could focus on the political uproar that may or may not begin the moment she combined ‘Heda Lexa’ and ‘marriage’ in a political speech. “There are some things I have to take care of after the diplomats leave. We’re going to need to shore up some of the buildings before the rainy season. I’d rely on volunteers for that, but since the citizens have so much else to do, I don’t expect we’ll get many strong people to help aside from soldiers. There’s also a security breach in the east side of this building- it’s probably nothing, but we have to make sure none of the guards have been using it to sneak out during patrols- not that I’d expect so little of them- I’m sure it’s nothing like that- and…” Ignoring the flash in Octavia’s eyes at the suggestion that her subordinates were either less than subordinate or improperly trained, Clarke shifted to a less pressing topic. Well, less pressing for Octavia. Clarke got butterflies when she said the words- “…wedding preparations.”

Octavia shook her head. “I don’t know why you feel the need to make such a big deal out of it. Lincoln and I would probably get married in our favorite clearing just outside the walls on a Wednesday, ask you for a long weekend off.”

It was Clarke’s turn to disagree. “I can’t have my head General running off into the woods to elope. You deserve good press, too.” She still felt a pang of guilt about that. She and Lexa were turning their love into a public spectacle, and Lincoln and Octavia hesitated to be seen holding hands in public.

Then again, maybe that just wasn’t Octavia’s style. She shot Clarke a glance. “I’m still not sure why you made me General instead of him. Lincoln’s got years more experience leading armies.”

“I thought he deserved a break, actually. Some peace.”

Octavia’s eyes flashed with gratitude. “Yeah. He does.” She picked up her blade from the table and moved to leave the room, muttering, “… might not have given him something else to worry about…”

“Lincoln and I both know you can take care of yourself.”

“Whatever you say, boss. See you tonight. Your building issues will be taken care of at the soonest opportunity.”

Clarke’s voice rang with sincerity. “Thank you.” It was for more than just the official parts- it was for her reaction. For accepting the engagement so easily, for setting aside her personal dislike of Lexa because she knew this would be best for Arkadia and for Clarke.

“Just make sure you put on a good show, okay? We wouldn’t want our Chancellor’s engagement to be boring, would we?”

“No.” Clarke smiled, reassured. “That would be out of character.”

Octavia’s laugh echoed down the hall, and Clarke stood, ready to secure her fate.

 

The diplomats were already seated, waiting for the feast to begin. Clarke didn’t necessarily like being the last one there, but her meeting with Octavia made her late. She scanned the high table as she approached and was disappointed (but not surprised- soul mate telepathy) to find Lexa’s seat empty. What could be keeping her?

Clarke figured she was late enough already, so she started the feast immediately upon her entry. The speech was a parting one, anyway. It would be better to wait until the end of the night, to give the week some closure. Hopefully it would also give the diplomats a good impression of her before she-

That was the thing. Even after all the hours spent thinking about it, Clarke still didn’t know what she wanted to say. She and Lexa had been over it and over it. Should Clarke be the one to make the announcement, or Lexa? Should there be a formal proposal, right there in front of the Ark and the diplomats, or would that be too much of a spectacle? Clarke had thought, after her discussion with Octavia, that she would be able to follow the advice Lexa gave her every time she brought it up- “Do whatever you feel is right in the moment.” But she’d always thought Lexa would be there during the entire feast. That, if it seemed it would be better for Lexa to make the announcement, they would be able to tell. Clarke couldn’t process the atmosphere of the room, couldn’t figure out how best to make the announcement, when Lexa wasn’t there.

She had been so certain she would be. As the second course was brought out (where was Lexa?), the worry set in. She would have sent someone if something had happened, right? Or, more importantly (and Clarke was convinced by now this was true), Clarke would be able to tell. No bursts of unexpected emotion or feelings of impending dread had hit her all day- just the mixture of nerves and excitement that had flared up every time she thought about marrying Lexa. That had to be a good sign. Still, Clarke had a hard time believing that the lack of information was a good thing. Knowledge of Lexa’s assured safety was what allowed her to keep her composure most of the time- Lexa’s unexpected absence made her think-

No, Clarke thought firmly. Lexa’s fine.

At that moment, the Commander in question slipped in through the door behind the high table. She was so quiet, few people seemed to notice.

“Where were you?” Clarke whispered, all worry, no anger.

“I’m sorry.” Lexa chanced a brush of Clarke’s thigh under the table. “I had some preparations to make.”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up. “Preparations?” Did that mean Lexa was going to make the announcement?

She seemed to answer the thought question rather than the spoken one. “Yes.”

Clarke relaxed suddenly. Of course Lexa would be the one to announce it. It would be much more politically appropriate for the Commander of the Thirteen Clans to declare she had chosen another clan leader as a wife. Better to let her say something first, then for Clarke to add her own explanation and an address to her people.

To all of her people. Clarke smiled and glanced down at her plate, resolving to enjoy the rest of the feast. She squeezed Lexa’s hand for confirmation, and Lexa chanced a small smile. “I’m glad you understand.”

“Nothing to understand,” Clarke said quietly. “There’s only one way that makes sense.”  
Lexa nodded, and they shifted their focus- or as much of it as either of them could- back to the feast.

When the time was right, the scraping of Lexa’s chair silenced the room.

Swirling through Clarke’s mind, finally, finally, we can be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Clarke pull off the proposal? Will Lexa be able to moderate her happiness in front of the crowd? Will Raven seriously attempt to seduce Makar kom Azgeda? DID SHE ALREADY?* Find out in the final four chapters! Or the next one! I don't have a very solid plan!
> 
>  
> 
> *I don't know yet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke and there's some kissing and definitely there will be marriage in the future approximately two chapters from now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best alternative to writing the essay I have due tomorrow, 10/10, would write another chapter right now if I could, please enjoy this one either way.

            Lexa felt a wave of nerves as she stood, the first since… the first in recent memory. She almost never had to deal with her feelings in such a political setting- almost never had to bring someone she loved into-

            But this was different. Clarke was different. She was in this, had been since she walked into Lexa’s life and started challenging everything Lexa thought she knew. About love, about life, about leadership… Clarke had changed everything.

            With her. Lexa was with her. In the same place. Both commanders, both charged with leading their clans. And the promise… She took a breath and the nerves faded. Clarke was with her.

            The thought anchored Lexa, steadying her for the task at hand. For the announcement she knew she’d been ready to make since the second she pledged fealty to Clarke.

            “Skaikru. Diplomats. Friends. Tonight we celebrate the treaty that binds us together. Tonight we celebrate the cooperation of the Thirteen, and look to the years ahead. To a strong Coalition, one made better by the addition of Arkadia. I am grateful for your membership in the Coalition, Skaikru, and to you, honored guests from all the clans, for all you have helped us achieve here. I know that the leaders of the clans will continue to preserve the peace we have wrought, for the good of all thirteen.

            “In the interest of this peace, and for the strength of the Coalition, I have come to an agreement with Chancellor Clarke kom Skaikru. We have decided that it would be beneficial, for all the clans, for the two of us to be married.”

            Noise washing over her. And Clarke, somehow keeping a straight face from what Lexa could see in her peripheral vision. She didn’t dare break eye contact with the crowd during those first few moments. Lexa raised a hand. “I know that political marriage has not been practiced among us for centuries. However, given recent events, I believe this will be the best way to guarantee the strength of the treaty. Chancellor Clarke?” Lexa shifted her attention to Clarke and sat as her fiancée rose.

            “Thank you, Commander. All of you should know that this decision was made with careful consideration. The Commander and I will continue to govern as we have- Skaikru will not be given unearned favor, nor will Commander Lexa have greater influence in Arkadia than she would in another clan city. If any valid objection is raised, one that might convince me that this is an unnecessary step for Skaikru, I am open to reconsideration. But I would not have agreed to this if I did not believe it was the best way to secure the peace between our people. Diplomats, I thank all of you for coming to Arkadia. I hope that your time here has convinced you of our place among the clans. I would be happy to continue communication with you and the other clan leaders. Please extend my open invitation to all members of the Coalition to travel freely across our borders. Any guest would receive the same rights and protections of an Arkadian citizen whilst here.” She nodded to the diplomats, most of whom were seated at a table of honor in the center of the hall. A few of them inclined their heads. “I thank everyone present for coming to this feast. We have participated in a great show of cooperation tonight. I welcome all of you to remain in the hall after the feast, although I will ask that only the diplomats speak directly with me tonight. There will be plenty of time to discuss the finer points of the marriage pact and the treaty once the diplomats are safely on their way.” Clarke sat. Immediately, Lexa reached out, squeezed her hand, trying not to beam. Clarke’s expression was faintly surprised; dignified, cool, but surprised. Like she hadn’t expected things to go as they had.

            Lexa leaned in, tightening her grip on Clarke’s hand. “You were wonderful.”

            “So were you,” Clarke replied with a laugh. The surprise dimmed. “I think I half expected…” she shook her head.

Lexa guessed. “I think our people know more than we think, Commander Clarke.”

            It was all Lexa could do not to jump at the sound of Octavia’s voice behind her. “Lower your voice! Do you want the whole hall to hear you?” Lexa was so overcome with Clarke she hadn’t-

            “They’re too busy gossiping,” Clarke said. She waved her free hand at the crowd, which was louder than it had been at any point during the feast.

            Octavia glared at Clarke. Clarke rolled her eyes and dropped Lexa’s hand with the quickest of apologetic smiles. “Apparently we shouldn’t look this gift horse in the mouth.”

            “Doesn’t matter.” Lexa shifted her expression. To the look she gave Clarke that tried to express the magnitude of it.

            “If you could stop making sex eyes at the Chancellor-”

            “General Octavia? Don’t you have an Ark repair that you need to be checking?” This time Clarke offered a winning smile. Almost completely turned away from the crowd, of course.

            “Actually, we have a few more things to discuss. Raven’s made a breakthrough. And it looks like there are a few people who’d like to speak to you, Commander,” she inclined her head to the diplomats’ table. Most of them were staring.

            “Yes.” Lexa rose. “Chancellor Clarke. I’ll see you at our next meeting. Soon, I think.”

            Clarke nodded, and Lexa went to join the diplomats. Within a few moments, they were exiting the hall, to withdraw to the large room in which they usually met. Lexa had expected this; none of the diplomats would want Skaikru overhearing them.

No longer quite as distracted, Lexa spent the walk gauging the moods of the diplomats. Most seemed calm. A few were furious. Those who had supported her cooperation with Clarke from the beginning, Rahim kom Floukru, for instance, were the only ones who appeared to view the engagement as a positive arrangement. When they reached the chamber, Lexa expected dissent.

She was surprised to find the diplomats didn’t have many specific accusations to make- not that they would unjustly accuse the Commander of anything. Instead, the issues they raised were smaller, reasons for concern rather than immediate action. Lexa had gone over most of the potential objections in preparation, so she wasn’t caught off guard by anything they mentioned. Of course, not having a reason to object to the union didn’t stop some of the diplomats- Violet kom Louwonda Kliron, for instance- from expressing their disapproval.

“This is outrageous. We cannot be expected to trust the Chancellor with the level of contact marriage would entail.”

Lexa allowed only a hint of anger to come through, a warning. “Were the results of the trial, not to mention the Chancellor’s honesty, somehow insufficient?”

“That’s not the issue. She can coax us into believing she means us no physical harm, yes, and prove this assassination plot was the work of another, but marriage would not change-” she cut off at the sight of the fury in Lexa’s eyes.

So much for caution. “Chancellor Clarke is a member of the Thirteen. The purpose of the Treaty and your diplomatic visit was to secure the peace. Obviously, your stay was not enough to cement Skaikru’s position among the clans. Further action was necessary, and I did what I saw fit as Commander. Do you question my judgment?”

“No, Commander. I question Chancellor Clarke-”

“Does anyone else feel as strongly about this marriage pact as Violet kom Louwonda Kliron?” Lexa glanced around the room.

From the looks of their faces, no one was willing to follow the same path of reasoning as Violet- the one that had caused months upon months of hatred between Arkers and Grounders, the one which sprung from the ridiculous idea that a century of separation could make Arkers fundamentally different from their brothers on the ground.

Lexa gave them a long moment. No one spoke. She would have to await the angry visits and letters from their clan leaders. “If you would like to speak to Chancellor Clarke, she has made it clear this is a priority during the remainder of your time here. Should we send for her?”

No one replied.

Meaning they would be taking _that_ position from then on. “Fine. If anyone would like to speak with me privately, I will be in my chambers for the next few hours. After that, I must make the final preparations for my party’s journey tomorrow.” Lexa went swiftly to the door. Hawthorne followed her out. “Security preparations…”

“All have been completed as we discussed, Commander.”

Going over the exit plan with Hawthorne before the feast gave Lexa time to spend with Clarke after her room was closed for the night. She needed to leave some time for the diplomats in case they wanted to speak with her, but Lexa was not about to sacrifice her last hours with Clarke to hear petty complaints.

Again, the diplomats surprised her; no one came to discuss the marriage pact with her. She must have been expressive at the meeting, angry enough to discourage them…

When Clarke finally appeared, Lexa had begun to worry. Were things with Octavia more serious than they’d seemed? Clarke’s expression didn’t reveal much. “Chancellor. I was starting to think you’d forgotten the way to my room.” Lexa was sitting on the bed, boots on the floor beside it, arms crossed.

Clarke smiled. “It was my turn to keep you waiting.” She went to Lexa immediately, swept her up in a kiss. “Now we’re even.”

“Not quite,” Lexa said, leaning up to kiss her. “ _Now_ we’re even.”

Clarke stepped back and began unlacing her boots.

“Was it something important, with Octavia?”

“Yes. Loose ends to tie up before the wedding. Nothing you need to worry about.” Clarke smiled up at her, and Lexa was relieved. They could enjoy their last night, at least…

“I’m going to miss you.”

Clarke rose, placed a gentle hand on Lexa’s cheek. “And I you.” She climbed up onto the bed. “But when we next see each other, it’ll be at our wedding.”

“And we won’t have to be apart so long anymore.”

Clarke kissed her in confirmation. “My council will have to drag me back here…”

“Oh?” Lexa raised her eyebrows. “And why shouldn’t I be the one spending all my time in Arkadia?”

“You’re the Commander. You couldn’t possibly…” she trailed off as Lexa leaned in for a kiss. Clarke looked dazed when their lips finally parted.

“Couldn’t possibly what?”

After blinking a few times, with the slightest shake of her head, “You’ll have to spend some time in Polis…”

Lexa kissed her again. “Will I?”

By way of response, Clarke brought her face to Lexa’s, kissing her fiercely. “As Commander of the Thirteen Clans, I’m willing to bet you can do whatever you like. Speaking of which,” more hunger, more beautiful kisses.

Lexa paused in a moment of seriousness. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

And Lexa could only feel excitement when she looked at Clarke’s expression, only joy for the official sealing of the pact they’d made so long ago already, only impatience for that day to come.

I’m going to marry her, Lexa thought for the millionth time. An amazing thought, and yet… exactly right.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the assistance of her trusted advisors, including Raven, Octavia, and, of course, her mom, Clarke finds the solution to a persistent problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to ship Jasper and Monty a lot and I think this chapter paves the way for that nostalgic dream to become a reality when they go as dates to Clarke and Lexa's wedding. Also there are officially only two chapters left so that will happen very very soon.

            Parting with Lexa took a serious toll on Clarke’s nerves; she was bouncing around her office for the next hour, spouting incoherent plans while Octavia periodically rolled her eyes from where she stood in one corner. When Clarke had finally paced herself out and gathered her thoughts, she sent a guard to find Raven. Really, it was impossible to make a plan without her.

            “You requested my presence, Chancellor?” Raven strolled in and took a seat opposite the desk chair into which Clarke had finally settled.

            “I’ve been talking Octavia’s ear off for a half an hour-”

            “Try forty-five minutes,” she mumbled from her corner.

            “-or a whole hour, who knows, and I can’t seem to come up with anything. I was thinking it would help to discuss it with you- both because you’re a brilliant advisor and because I have no idea what we’re really dealing with here.”

            “Ahh, yes.” Raven relaxed in her seat. “Details. Between your mom and I, we’ve successfully managed to figure out exactly how Jaha’s magic pills latch onto peoples’ brains and basically make it impossible for them to feel pain. Worse, he’s probably using vague promises of comfort and serenity as loose interpretations of consent, which they most certainly are not. I don’t know how you want to go about this, but we need to stop him before he convinces anyone else to join him. These things are dangerous; Abby couldn’t figure it out exactly without a religious convert and a proper brain scan, but she says they’re powerful enough to alter perception and memory beyond just shutting down pain signals. We’re talking hallucinations, maybe even defense mechanisms that kick in if we try to get them out. She said the easiest way would be for us to induce rejection- so, convince people to stop accepting the hallucinations. Supposedly if someone realizes what’s happening to them, their desire not to be controlled will help their brains shut it down.”

            “What are our other options?”

            “Well… There aren’t any. We could operate, but if we forced people into it-”

            “Right. No better than Jaha.” Clarke spent a moment considering things. “Does my mom think she can convince people? I mean, we also need to explore the possibility of discrediting Jaha completely, but it would be much easier to prove the pills are malevolent than it would be to reverse peoples’ opinions of their religious guide.”

            “Yeah. About that.”

            “I don’t like where this is going.”

            “Short of performing brain surgery in front of an audience-”

            “Would that work?”

            Raven and Octavia stared.

            “I’m serious. Would it work?”

            Octavia came over and took the seat next to Raven’s. “Look, Clarke. I know you want to get things all squared away before the wedding, but cutting someone’s head open in the middle of the mess hall isn’t exactly a demonstration of power that would earn you points-”

            “First of all,” Clarke said, levelling her gaze at Octavia, “I’m still Chancellor. This isn’t a personal meeting, General Blake. Whatever you might think about my recent engagement, this has nothing to do with my personal life. This is about stopping Jaha before he turns all of Arkadia into parasitic robot infested zombies. And if I have to cut someone’s head open myself, I’ll do it.” Great. Back in command mode. “Second of all, I plan to consider all the options here. You’re making it a little difficult.” She turned to Raven. “Any details on the procedure?”

            She looked a little amused, but was doing a good job not letting it take over her face and piss Clarke off even more. “Yeah… Someone would have to volunteer. Obviously she isn’t willing to do anything against the patient’s consent. We also wouldn’t be able to force attendance- the best way would be to say we’re going to reveal the truth about the pills and let curiosity lure in the masses. That said, it would help if Jaha himself were there- I’m not sure how you’re going to counter his rhetorical blows, but I’m sure you’ll think of something. Anyway, we make it into a big deal, make sure things are better choreographed than Rivers’s stupid coup attempts, and let Abby show everyone the truth.”

            “You figure once people see the pill’s attached itself to someone’s brain, a few of them will convert back right away. Then there’s Jaha, the tricky part, because he’s going to be preaching on the sidelines that they all knew what they were doing and life is so much better this way. I’ll have to think of just the right counterargument to rip his reasoning to shreds. Something about lying to the people, having a device alter their brains… Any other suggestions? Ones that would not include another public spectacle? Could Abby figure out a way to- I mean, if you worked together, is there maybe a way to shut them off via a similar method?”

            “Probably. It would take weeks, more likely months or even longer- this technology is the best of the best, from what we can tell. Granted, if she can figure out the signals that need sending, and I could get ahold of some of the pills, there may be a way… the problem is that we don’t know what would happen if we tried to shut it down. It could self-destruct, or wipe peoples’ memories, or find a way to stop the new pill…”

            “Consent again. We’d need someone to test it on.”

            “Preferably more than one person. Science doesn’t do as well if you don’t take into account the way it might be differently affecting different people.”

            “Any other options?”

            “There might be a way for me to shut them all down at once. If I could get a closer look at how they worked- be sure I wasn’t starting something that would lead to the pills killing people, or electrocuting them or something- I might be able to make a device that breaks all of them.”

            “Aside from discrediting Jaha straight out, no brain surgery necessary, that’s what we’re looking at…” Clarke was still for a long moment.

            Octavia cleared her throat. “If I may, Chancellor Clarke?”

            “Go ahead.”

            “I can think of one person who might be willing to be your guinea pig.”

            Clarke raised her eyebrows.

            “Jasper. He’s totally changed. Wrecked Monty, of course, but… Jasper’s got his new guard friends, I guess. Not that he’s especially popular. I also heard Jasper considered taking the pills at one point…”

            “Convenient though that may be, I don’t think I can take advantage of a grieving citizen.”

            “Jasper isn’t grieving. He’s fine.”

            “And I can trust your assessment because…?”

            Octavia sighed. “Look, Clarke, when you took over, you put in place a good system to make sure we didn’t get some guard attempting to be the third coming of Pike. Mental health checks, character references, that sort of thing. Jasper is a guard now. Abby and I have kept an eye on him, making sure he doesn’t show signs of instability. There was a regular medical check last week, and he passed the physical and mental portions with flying colors. Yeah, he has a reason to be upset… but you and Raven have dealt with worse and pulled through it twice as fast. He isn’t unstable or unhealthy, he’s just… Would it help if I compared him to Pike-era Bellamy?”

            “Yes.” Clarke had made sure her guards were better taken care of than they had been under Pike’s short reign, and so far they were looking pretty committed to her vision of a nonviolent Arkadia. Mental health was an important part of that. If Jasper was fit to be a guard, he was qualified (more than half the population, she’d guess) to give consent to a medical procedure. “Alright. If you can convince Jasper without coercion… Here’s the plan.

            “Octavia, I’m going to need one of the guards to discreetly get ahold of a pill. Also someone needs to tell Jasper about all this. I’ll do it if you can’t-”

            “That would be very helpful, actually.”

            “Great. So you send him to come see me, send someone else to get a pill. Then you need to get it to Raven. Raven. I need you to do whatever you can to deactivate these things. Ideally with the device you mentioned. I know it’s a long shot, and I know it’s going to be hard for you and Abby to figure out how to do this safely. But it’s our best option. If we were to develop some type of small device to reverse the pill’s effects, it would be difficult getting people to take it. With so many citizens’ minds altered as they are, I’ll have a hard time convincing them to do anything against Jaha’s advice. That makes the easiest and safest option something that would disable all of the pill things, no invasive surgery or brain rewiring required. I don’t mean to put the pressure on, but I have a feeling Jaha’s going to start recruiting again soon. So, if you haven’t made progress within the week…”

            “Brain surgery hour in the mess?” Octavia finished. “Lovely. I’d better get going, then. I assume you want Jasper in here as soon as possible?”

            “That would be great.”

            Octavia stood.

            “Thank you, General Blake.”

            “My pleasure, Chancellor.” She left the room.

            Clarke took in Raven’s resolved expression. “You can do this.”

            “Yes, I can. For the good of the Ark.” Raven stood, too. “I’ll let you know as soon as I have something.” She started on her way to the door.

            “Thanks, Raven. And hey,” she waited until Raven turned around. “Thank you, too. For everything. I don’t know where I’d be without your help these past few months…”

            Raven smiled. “Don’t have to twist my arm to help out an old friend.”

            Clarke offered a grateful smile in return and sat back in her chair, already thinking through how she was going to ask Jasper.

 

            Surprisingly enough, Jasper didn’t need much convincing. He agreed to take the pill and let Abby operate on him so she and Raven could come up with a solution. After Clarke proposed the plan, Jasper went on about how it was his duty as a guard to do what he could to help Arkadia. If that meant risking his life, he had already shown by joining up that he was willing.

            Halfway through this heartfelt speech, Monty burst into the room, out of breath, and asked Clarke to let him do it, too. Something about being better able to help Raven with the tech aspect if he were a subject himself. While she seriously doubted that was his main reason, she wasn’t exactly in a position to stop him. They let Jasper finish his speech and leave to go put his consent in writing. Monty shot Clarke a look of thanks. Clarke told him she was counting on him and Raven to stop these things.

            Two days after the plan had been sent, Clarke got a message from Raven. “It’s ready.”

            Clarke went to Raven, where she was waiting with Jasper, Monty, and Abby, for the first test. Jasper and Monty had been behaving irregularly since they’d taken the pills. Their friendship seemed to have rematerialized overnight. When Clarke arrived, she found them sitting side by side in chairs, talking amongst themselves while Raven and Abby watched from a distance.

            “Are you sure this won’t kill them?”

            “Let’s put it this way,” Raven said. “There’s a 98% chance it won’t kill them.”

            “What’s the other 2%?”

            “Some difference in brain function we didn’t account for.”

            “Meaning that even if this works, there’s still a 2% chance it’ll kill a citizen?”

            “Yes.”

            Clarke thought. Two percent. If it worked, she would be risking the citizens’ lives- those who had taken the pills, at least- by two percent without their knowledge.

            She took a deep breath. “Go ahead.”

            Raven pressed the button. Monty and Jasper both flinched as if in pain, blinked, and looked around.

            “Shit, that stung,” Monty said.

            “Something about all the pain censors turning back on at once, wasn’t it, Abby?” Jasper said, smiling halfheartedly at her.

            Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. Raven pumped her fist.

            Abby smiled. “Yes. We worried it might hurt for a second.” She gestured to Clarke and walked a few steps from the group.

            Clarke followed. “Look, mom, I know what you’re going to say-”

            Abby startled her with a hug. “I’m not going to say anything. I know you do what you have to, and, as Chancellor, I have to respect that.”

            “Thank you,” Clarke said, returning the hug.

            “You don’t need to thank me. You’re my daughter.”

            Clarke smiled as they broke apart and moved back over to where Raven was chatting happily with Monty and Jasper. “I thought I was your Chancellor.”

            “Believe it or not, I think you can be both.”

            Daughter and Chancellor. Leader and Clarke. Both, both… Can I be both?

For the first time in a long time, Clarke realized, she believed she could be.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa grows impatient. Clarke continues her job as Chancellor. Lexa remains impatient until she sees her SOON TO BE WIFE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:30 AM here but I'm not about to start nanowrimo before I finish this IMPORTANT TRIUMPHANT TALE OF LOVE AND MORE LOVE so have another chapter, good friends. I will try to write the final chapter tomorrow; it deserves a higher level of coherence than I can offer at this late hour.

            The day approached in letters, each one more excited than the last. Diplomatic concerns faded, the place where leadership ended and love began becoming blurrier and blurrier with each passing note. Lexa signed ‘love’ on her letters now, something she would not have dreamed of doing a month ago.

            Preparations were warming the city to Clarke a little more each day. Maybe they saw how much this meant, underneath the careful composure, or maybe she had spent enough time there that they had a head start. Whatever the reason, the city seemed happy for the impending marriage, which would of course take place in Polis. The Commander could not be married anywhere else.

            Lexa exchanged letters with the clans, with Clarke, with some of Clarke’s advisors; even with her mother once, all to gather traditions, to make this wedding as symbolic as possible. She would honor some tradition of each of the clans, as she should as Commander. This ring ceremony, that ceremonial dance, a multitude of traditional dishes. Irritated though the clans may be that she was doing this, they would find no fault in the Commander’s wedding beyond their own stubborn prejudices. And, with time, Lexa had hope they would come to understand the significance of this union.

            For now it was enough that she had countered their complaints, that all objections had been talked through with those who raised them. It was enough that she offered them all the respect they deserved, and that she was doing what she thought was best for the Coalition. Even the Commanders who raised the loudest objections to her marriage had agreed to attend it in good faith, and that was as much as she could have asked of them.

            The plans were set, and Lexa waited for this day that would be momentous for the Clans, a historical day, surely, and one whose promise made her feel stronger than she ever had.

 

            The easiest way to do it would be to sneak into one of Jaha’s meetings and walk around setting the thing off. Unfortunately, Clarke wasn’t in a position to show up during hallucination hour at precisely the same time that people started feeling inexplicable jolts of pain and coming to their senses.

            Still, she didn’t want to leave the possibility of tragedy in anyone else’s hands. As a compromise, she arranged to be in certain crowded parts of the market at the same time as her mother and Raven, guaranteeing that there would be a decent number of people in range and that help was close by if something went wrong.

            The first two days, no one noticed anything. The Jaha followers in the crowds near her were spaced far enough apart that their simultaneous headaches did not register as connected or even coincidental; they simply went about their shopping, the few she noticed looking a little disoriented.

            The third day there were enough recent group dropouts for people to have noticed something. Clarke decided not to use the device, aware that there was a possibility people would notice the headaches.

            The fourth day she didn’t use it, again, and a few people left the group of their own accord. They must have been close to those in range.

            The fifth day Clarke used the device on fewer people. Jaha started to lose esteem, and another handful of his followers left on their own. She noticed him looking at her strangely the one time they passed in the streets. From then on, Clarke prepared for confrontation.

            The sixth day she used it one more time, trying to get close to a few of the die-hard supporters. One of them clutched his head in the moment of impact, then left the market. Another burst into tears (presumably at the religious aspect of the brain alteration, as neither friends’ nor Abby’s concerns lead to the admission of physical pain). Clarke thought she saw Jaha approach her at one point, but for whatever reason he never made it over to her.

            That last day, when he finally showed up, it was to stare in amazement at the miracle she had supposedly performed.

            Only he knew it wasn’t a miracle. “How are you doing it, Chancellor Clarke?”

            He ran the gamut of possible explanations. Rhetorical strategy, flat-out lies, threatening people, engineering some type of device or poison, discrediting him with specific members. Clarke, of course, admitted nothing.

            At the end of the mostly one-sided conversation, Jaha laughed. “I see how it is, now. They’ve abandoned me. The few followers I have left likely won’t believe in the City of Light for much longer. Whatever it is you did to them, no amount of convincing can undo it…” he looked at the ceiling. Smiled. “Alright, Chancellor. Blow me away. Erase my faith with your false miracles. Do to me whatever it is you did to them. I want to see if my faith is as strong as I think it is.” Then, as if talking to himself (or one of the hallucinations that was apparently a side effect of the pill), he added, “I am ready. I know that my faith can withstand whatever it is.”

            Clarke pulled out the device, and, for the last time, with the last surge of worry, activated it.

            Jaha collapsed on the ground, weeping. He first called out the name of his son, moaning, “Wells, Wells, how could I?” Then it was his wife, the Ark itself, the names of some of those he had deceived. Or not deceived, exactly- it seemed more like he’d fallen victim to it himself, then, convinced of its goodness, was able to convince others it was good too. Only, it wasn’t good. It was dangerous, trapping people in another place, making them forget… That’s all Clarke could gather from his ramblings. She tried to comfort him and sent for Kane, who seemed relieved to have his friend back even as the former Chancellor’s pain hurt him, as well.

            Given the confusion in the fast and efficient fall of Jaha’s lost religion, Clarke decided it was best that she keep the device (and the technology that made it necessary) locked away in the most classified of vaults. It was also better, an eventually-coherent Jaha agreed, that they focus on helping former fanatics without further use of the device. Jaha was convinced he could make a difference- a difference the Chancellor could get behind- and Clarke, though she didn’t tell him about the slight risk in forcibly converting people, was happy with a solution that didn’t put her peoples’ lives in danger again.

            After the Jaha crisis was resolved, Clarke moved onto putting out tiny panic fires about the wedding. Most of them were not hers, and most of them, after a little careful reasoning, were easy to handle.

            Now, all she had to do was wait…

 

            The day had finally arrived, and Lexa felt more prepared than she ever had for anything.

            Her rise to Commander had been understood, expected, prepared for, yes, even fated… but this went deep, as well. Lexa had been waiting for the moment without realizing it. Once Clarke proposed, everything seemed to have already been set in place long beforehand. It made sense without effort, without hesitation; today was the day she would marry Clarke. At last things would be as they should be, as they were always meant to be, as she had hoped them to be before she even understood the meaning of hope.

            Lexa assembled a small party and prepared to ride. She and Clarke would meet at the halfway point between their cities- one of the symbolic gestures she’d taken from the clans- and ride into Polis together, to be made wife and wife. The ceremony was old, a modified, simplified version of the one people had been using for hundreds of years. With a few minor additions, it would be a hybrid of a Trikru and Skaikru ceremony, incorporating the most important elements of both.

            The rest of the day was planned to the moment. Everything ready for this symbolic event. The guests from the clans had arrived over the course of the week, been given the best lodgings in the Candle, been feasted, been received in countless meetings. Lexa had been careful to tie off all the ends she could, so that their incredibly short honeymoon (publicly declared the window in which they would get to know each other and establish the finer details of their marriage pact) could go uninterrupted. Aden and a team of advisors would look after the city while she was gone. Lexa had no doubt he would serve the city well, as he had promised in training since he began so many years ago.

            That old impatience was back, but this time, it was maddening. Lexa struggled to mount her horse in full ceremonial Commander’s gear, coming incredibly close to getting her extra heavy second cloak caught in her horse’s saddle. After a hopefully graceful adjustment of layers, Lexa rode out, none but the precautionary scout ahead of her.

            About five minutes into the ride, Lexa noticed a possessive edge in her thoughts that she hadn’t often recognized before. Not entirely possessive, either; it was the desire to be possessed, to belong to Clarke as much as Clarke belonged to her. Images of Clarke in full wedding attire, of Clarke’s face spinning in a dance lit by the setting sun, of Clarke sprawled amongst warm furs with no one near enough to hear her laugh with joy-

            Yes, the ride was unbearable, absolutely unbearable, after that. The only reason she was able to keep riding (aside from duty, of course) was the thought of Clarke waiting for her, that the agony would end incredibly soon if only she rode a little faster…

            Finally, when the dawn light from whence she’d began had worn solidly into morning nearing midday, Lexa passed a line of trees, and Clarke came into view at the head of her own party.

            Clarke was wearing full Chancellor’s attire, although she had promised Lexa that whatever ceremonial outfit she could find would be completely of her own invention, relying on impact rather than tradition. And how impactful she looked, striking, dressed all in Ark colors of silver and black and gray. She had said she might put it to a vote, and that the color of the city was probably silver, anyway. The arrangement of sections of black was expertly done, mostly focusing on her shoulders, making her look strong and powerful and causing Clarke’s hair to glow in the warm light. Streaks of silver stood out like bits of mirror in all the places the outfit seemed to need it most. And of course Clarke carried herself with the utmost dignity, holding back her smile as well as ever until she and Lexa met, well ahead of their respective parties, in the open field.

            “It’s good to see you again, Chancellor.”

            “Good to see you, Commander.” Clarke cocked her head for a second, to make sure the sounds of her party were well behind her, and added, “You look beautiful.”

            “Impossible, next to you,” Lexa said. Her mostly-black attire, while appropriately dignified and intimidating, could never match Clarke’s radiance.

            “All absolutely made up,” Clarke reminded her, and then their parties were on them. “Shall we, Commander?”

            Lexa nodded, and they took position, side by side, and Lexa’s party split to let them pass, and they rode forward, steadily, to be joined forever on that glorious unbelievable day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke get married.

            They must have looked stunning, thought Clarke, as their party approached the city gates. They must have looked stunning. For their party was one, now, truly one, knit together in formidable magnitude; she felt them at her back, one, strong, finally fully together as they had been for her and for Lexa since they’d exchanged vows of fealty so long ago. And now, here, together they rode, up to the high open Polis gates to be married.

            Lexa rode steadily at her side, occasionally turning her head to catch Clarke’s expression. Clarke looked triumphant, and proud, and fierce, ablaze as Lexa had never seen her. Almost never, because this look was familiar- it was the look she had when-

            Finally they reached the gates. The whole city stretched before them, lining the road on either side. It led to the city’s forested edge and the altar that awaited them there.

            The faces of their people were solemn (this was a serious event) and joyous (this was a beautiful event) and murmurs and noise and quiet songs rolled through the crowd as they passed. Clarke felt incredibly warm, like the sun had relocated to nestle inside her chest. She was amazed at his heat, this warmth which, even with the cold looks of some of the crowd upon her deflected the dark so easily, countered it, as if to say, no, I am certain, this is right.

            We are right, thought Lexa, we are absolutely right together. I could not deny them a Commander who was bound to her love this way, to strength and determination and love. I could not deny them myself at my best. I need to be strong for them, we need to be strong for them, and this is the best way we know how.

            Clarke’s light burned on as they reached the place near the trees, and dismounted, and their horses were lead away. There were tents alongside the place- changing tents, she remembered. Clarke went one way and Lexa another, to change into their ceremonial clothes. This was a Trikru tradition, Clarke recalled.

            And in the other tent, Lexa. I did not think this day would come, she barely thought, because it was too right. Too perfect. Yes, I will wear the ceremonial green and ivory; and yes, I will go down the aisle before her, and again she’ll come to meet me, and-

            They didn’t have much time to change. People helped Clarke into another new garment, this time a dress in the ivory and cream traditional for Trikru. All lightness compared to the layers from before, the Chancellor’s jacket in exchange for something whose weight she could barely feel.

            Weightless. That was it. Lexa felt weightless. With everything waiting before her, the fate of the world, everything, she felt the cool calm floating of someone for whom the weight of the world is not too hard a burden. How could it be, when she was to bear it, forever, with Clarke?

            Music was starting. That was Lexa’s cue. Someone handed her a single flower, an Igranronakru tradition, and she smiled, and nodded at them, and composed her face again, and then she was going to the place where she’d meet Clarke.

            Step after step down an aisle of grass. Excitement so strong in her she couldn’t imagine greater joy. And then, at the altar, where a Trikru elder waited with the ribbon used by Floukru, this one silver, to represent Skaikru, to tie them together, and she turned, and her mind was filled with Clarke.

            She glowed as she walked down the aisle. Holding her one flower, radiating triumph. Nothing was more sure than her footsteps, than the way her eyes bore into Lexa’s as if she’d never look away. Her eyes promised she wouldn’t. Clarke reached the altar, and smiled.

            They exchanged flowers, and held each other’s free hand, and as the ribbon was tied around their joined hands the words flooded easily back from that moment so long ago that had been everything-

            The best feeling in the world, to say those words again, and mean them again because she’d never stop meaning them, “I swear fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people.”

            Wrapping, still, and Clarke’s eyes burning so brightly as she said the words, “I swear fealty to you, Lexa kom Trikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people.”

            The wrapping was finished. The elder affirmed their marriage. Applause came, the background for a moment of happiness too overwhelming for either to have imagined and too powerful for anything to break. This was theirs, their marriage, binding them together in every way there was to be bound to another person, and everyone could see and know, and the binding made them stronger-

            Clarke and Lexa walked back down the aisle, hands still joined, as the crowd stood and clapped all around them. At the end of the aisle the rest of the city was clapping, too.

            “A kiss,” Clarke said abruptly. “A Skaikru marriage is sealed with a kiss.”

            “Is that all?” Lexa said with a laugh, and turned, and drew her close to kiss her quite decisively despite Clarke’s still-stunned lips.

            She smiled when Lexa pulled back, and both of them turned to face the tent, and they went in, and-

            “I love you I love you I love you,” Clarke said, not fast enough, and was kissing her and kissing her, flower fallen to the ground.

            Lexa laughed again. This time she was the surprised one. “I love you, too. But I think you should pick that up. We can put them in our coats or something…”

            Clarke was fumbling with the silver ribbon, trying to untangle their fingers.

            “Careful. How can we stay married if our hands aren’t permanently joined?”

            “Would you stop… joking and help me… get this off?”

            “Clarke,” Lexa skimmed a hand across her cheek. Clarke looked up, astonished. “I know you want to get undressed just as quickly as I do, but shouldn’t we be patient, now? We’ve made it through the worst part of waiting.” She leaned in to kiss her, gently. “Now we just have to be married.”

            Clarke’s hand slackened. “Alright, Lexa. Show me how to be patient- my wife.” She beamed as she said it, and Lexa smiled brilliantly in response as she began to slowly unwrap their fingers.

            Once that was done, they exchanged a few agonizingly careful kisses, and then they sought their respective commander clothes, and placed the dresses back in their boxes, and went out again- Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and squeezed just before they left the tent- and Lexa held onto her, and they stepped back outside and walked across the grass to the location of the wedding feast.

            Clarke and Lexa sat side by side, Lexa at the center of the table and Clarke at her right. All through the meal, they exchanged lightning smiles and whispered absurdly affectionate things into each other’s ears, and smiled when people came up to congratulate them. Wedding music from half the clans played, and between that and the food even those who’d glared all through the ceremony seemed to express begrudging appreciation for the whole event.

            At one point, Lexa stood and held out her hand, and she led Clarke onto the floor to dance, and Clarke managed not to trip in the three traditional dances Lexa had tried to explain by letter.

            “You’re good at this,” Lexa said when the dance brought them close.

            “No, I’m not. Even with your detailed instructions I still couldn’t figure it out.”

            “You’re the artist. I bet if you could see it drawn out you’d have it in a heartbeat.”

            “Too bad the brides have to dance first.”

            “Not too bad, my wife,” and as Lexa said those last words, she spun Clarke up into the air in a part she must have forgotten to put in the letters. Clarke laughed anyway.

            By sunset, their moderated happiness and previously agreed upon sobriety were making the company of hundreds of people (some of whom were well on their way to blacking out thanks to Arkadia’s alcoholic contributions) harder to withstand. Lexa made some signal to Hawthorne, and Clarke saw her go out to prepare their horses.

            “Where are you taking me?” the wedding, despite the planning notes Lexa had sent, was more of a surprise for her; Clarke couldn’t have predicted the music, or the exact steps of the dancing, or the trip Lexa had planned without telling her-

            “Somewhere we can be alone,” Lexa said, smiling out at the guests. She knew Clarke was less used to being around so many people than she was, and, even Lexa had to admit, her earlier request for patience was getting harder to follow by the second. It would be nice just to be with Clarke, alone, to enjoy the bliss of this day.

            Hawthorne returned, and Lexa stood and gave a very moving speech; then Clarke stood, and gave a short speech of her own; then Lexa rose next to her, and announced that the feast would go on until dawn, but that they must begin their journey out of the city to survey Coalition land and settle the terms for their new alliance, and then she and Clarke were walking, quite suddenly, to their horses.

            “No guards?” Clarke murmured. Still, she mounted her horse, trusting Lexa completely.

            “They’re positioned already, at specific points…” Lexa climbed atop her own horse and added in the quietest of breaths, “Wide perimeter.”

            And Clarke couldn’t help but beam as they rode out through the nearest gate and into the darkening forest.

            After a few minutes, when the sounds of the banquet faded, Lexa said, “There should be a lantern somewhere on your saddle.” She slowed, helped Clarke find it, and they stayed put as both their lanterns were lit. “Hawthorne will follow us, once she’s said a final word to the acting head of the guards. They will be making sure things run smoothly while I’m gone.” Lexa started again at a comfortable pace, so they could still talk easily. “She’ll be keeping track of our wide perimeter for me.”

            “Good,” Clarke said, and Lexa felt Clarke’s impatience (and her own) and picked up speed.

            They arrived at a cabin about a half hour’s ride outside the city. The hunters were staying away from this area while it was repopulated, Lexa explained, and this way they’d be close enough to receive news quickly if anything happened-

            “But far enough we can really be alone?”

            Lexa nodded.

            Once their horses were comfortably secured (someone would come by to take them back to the stables), Clarke and Lexa ambled up to the cabin door (barely restraining the floods of emotion held in each of their chests) and went inside.

            The place was light and warm, a fire already lit, and chairs and tables and a bed piled with blankets and furs sat in easy places around the room.

            Once the heaviest of their layers were shed, Clarke climbed up onto the bed and patted the space in front of her, leaving her legs open so that Lexa knew Clarke wanted her back against Clarke’s chest.

            Curious, Lexa got onto the bed and turned, waiting for Clarke’s hands to pull her into an embrace. Instead, Clarke’s hands brushed her back. Lexa turned slightly and found Clarke calmly undoing one of her braids. Her eyes were soft and peaceful, her fingers working meticulously, gently. Lexa closed her eyes and settled in to stay like that for a while.

            When she was done, Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. Trailed it lightly down until she reached her hand. Lexa turned back and smiled, shaking out her undone hair. “Thank you.” She looked into Clarke’s eyes with unburdened love and gratitude. “Your turn.”

            Clarke smiled and switched places with Lexa, leaning closer than Lexa had.

            “It’ll take longer if you’re this close,” Lexa murmured.

            “I don’t mind.”

            Lexa undid Clarke’s braids skillfully, speed increased by practice despite her warning. Happy as she was just to be there with her, Lexa felt her excitement building into true impatience when she thought of the uninterrupted hours before them.

            When Clarke’s braids were as free as Lexa’s, Clarke turned again to face her. “I love you.”

            “I love you,” Lexa agreed, but before anything else there was a kiss, a kiss that made her dizzy, a kiss that seemed somehow more powerful after all the happiness and the waiting and the affirmation of the vows they had sworn to each other.

            They only pulled back when they’d run out of breath, but that gave them time to get rid of some of their remaining layers before they were drawn to a kiss again, and again, and again.

            Lexa revered Clarke that night in every way physically imaginable, and Clarke lead Lexa through repeated plunges into bliss which demonstrated just how equal Clarke’s joy was to hers. The night ebbed and flowed in subtle patterns, time pressing and slowing and fading to sleep in a single unbroken stream as they waited for nothing but the dawn.

            Clarke and Lexa passed three perfect days in which the thing they said most often was “I love you.”

            “I love you,” Lexa would say simply and happily, fingers ghosting over Clarke’s waist.

            “I love you,” Clarke would say deeply, sincerely, tracing patterns on Lexa’s skin with the lightest of touches.

            When the time came to return to their people, they packed their things, and laced up their boots, and went back over the threshold together as wives and commanders. And when the time came that they must part, if only for a week or two, they did so with I love yous, and steadfast kisses, and the promise that the bond would remain as strong between them until they were together again.

            And it always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers who have stuck with me through this story, and to everyone who made it to the end. It is currently 4AM, and I can't imagine anywhere I'd rather be than sharing this beautiful moment with all of you. Thank you so much for reading, and may your imaginations be free to extend Clarke and Lexa's stories forever into the future as the intensity of their love intended.


End file.
